


Bad Luck

by coy_koi



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Somnophilia, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coy_koi/pseuds/coy_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max West is an ambitious producer’s assistant working on a low-budget film. The entire crew is stuck on the edge of a desert in an old motel. She finds herself in a most awkward situation when she accidentally gets placed in a tiny single bedroom with one of the supporting actors, and a series of unfortunate, albeit funny events start to unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story features a younger version of Tom: baby!Hiddles, basically, with those beautiful blonde curls.  
> No special trigger warnings, expect for a very light somnophilia (although, not as a kink in itself, but more like an accident :D)

I enter the small room, pondering about how small the movie budget really is. Well, I do need the job, it’s the only one I’ve gotten in a year, and being the producer’s assistant is the proper way into the industry.  
I sigh, staring at the desk, wide enough to keep my notes, the closet and the bed – which was unusually wide. It’s a bed for one person, but nevertheless large. Perhaps it’s one of those custom made things – like this entire building.  
It was an old motel, dated back a century ago, and I suppose the big guys rented it out for an incredibly small amount of money, to jam everybody inside, from the actors to the assistants.  
Luckily, somebody up there put a good word for me, so I’ve gotten the room to yourself, while the others were not as lucky, and got paired up in one of those couples bedrooms.  
So, I placed my bags next to the closet and started unpacking, wondering how much time I’ll have to rest, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and a young man stood outside, surprised to see me. I knew who he was, I had to, I am in the producing team: that’s one of the supporting actors, named Tom Hiddleston, but he probably never heard of me.  
"Umm.. I’m sorry, miss, is this room 23?"  
"Yes, how can I help you?"  
He looked to the paper he held in his hand, brows furrowed.  
"But it says here I am in a room with a man named ‘Max West’, in the room number 23."  
I fold my arms over my chest.  
"I _am Max West_ , and I’m a woman. Well, Maxine, actually, but I hate that name.”  
"Oh… uhh." He scratched his head. And I figured it out.  
"Well, I don’t know which incompetent fool did the list, but I am sure they mistook me for another Max who is part of the crew. Plus this is a single room, see?" I waved my hand behind me, and he skimmed his eyes, nodding.  
"Yes, I suppose so. I’ll go sort this out. Sorry for the inconvenience. But, do you mind if I leave my bags here, they’re quite heavy?"  
"Yes, sure." I took his bags and placed them by the door, shaking my head, annoyed by the idiocy of some of the people in the crew.  
I closed the doors behind him and returned to my unpacking, placing notepads on the desk, arranging the area to at least resemble a proper workspace.

Again, a knock on the the door interrupted my thought. I opened it to view the young actor’s frustrated expression.  
"Miss West? There seems to be a problem. A woman from the production office says she cannot be worried about our ‘individual preferences’."  
"What? But I am the _production office._ I am the producer’s assistant! Who told you that? You know what, let’s go there, now.” I grabbed my jacket and we hurried up to the office, where he led me to the woman fumbling with papers on her desk and yelling on the phone.  
I waited until she hung up.  
"Mrs. Flynn" I read the card on her chest. "I am Maxine West, this is Mr. Tom Hiddleston, and there seems to be a problem with our rooms. It seems somebody placed us in the same room, and it’s a single room."  
"Yes, Mr. Hiddleston was already here. Let me show you." She began typing on her computer, and turned the screen to show me.  
"See?" The excel table read: _Max West + Tom Hiddleston, room 23, extra bed_.  
"What?" I gasped. "I received no such information. I am the producer’s assistant, why haven’t I heard of this before?"  
"I am in a clutter right now, miss West, I don’t have time for this. I already explained it to the mister – the building is full."  
"But" Tom interrupted "Mrs. Flynn, I am sure there is a way to switch our names. It is surely a mistake. Also, I heard there was some talk of a hotel-"  
She began laughing.  
"Boyo, there are no hotels here, we’re on the edge of a desert. The budget people always strain their information, and _I am_ the one who has to organise the actual mess. You talk it out-“  
"Excuse me, Mrs., but this placement does not suit anybody. Is there a way to fix this?"  
"There is nothing to fix! Next time, think well before you apply for a room using a _male_ name.”  
"But I am the producer’s assist-"  
"Honey, I don’t care if you’re the Queen of England, you’ll have to settle for this. I don’t have the time, the means or the will to make your beds and tuck you to sleep. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to organise the transport of the equipment." She got up, took her phone, and left us staring with our mouths open.  
"Unbelievable!" I shrieked and spun on my heel to walk to my room. Tom followed.  
I slammed the door behind us, throwing my jacket on the bed.  
"I can’t believe her! This is beyond messed up, these people are the worst group of incompetents I’ve ever worked with!"  
Tom cleared his throat.  
"As much as I agree, I must say I’ve been in these situations far too often. Can you talk to anybody else?"

"I can try to contact some people, I think they’ll be here by the evening. I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"Please, call me Tom." He extended his hand to me, and I accepted the handshake.  
"I’m Max, obviously."  
"Maybe you should start using _Maxine_.” He smiled, and I chuckled nervously.  
"Nope, I’m still going with Max."  
"I’m sorry, Max, for the inconvenience. We’ll take care of it. Now, I’d ask a favour of you. Would you mind me leaving the bags here? And maybe using your bathroom for a shower? It’s been a long drive here, and I have script reading today."  
"Uh, yes, of course, help yourself. I have work to do as it is."

He let go of my hand and took one of his bags to the bathroom.  
I sat down, searching for my notebook to view my schedule, and try to find the arrivals of people who might be able to help us solve this. I wrote down a couple of contacts.  
It really was completely unnecessary, I really wanted to focus on my work properly. I rubbed my forehead, listening to the running water in the bathroom. Tom was unusually polite, calm about the situation. Ahh, these Brits. You never know if it’s the actual kindness, or are they plotting to kill you in your sleep. I chuckled to myself, as I heard the door open.  
Tom walked out in new clothes, dark jeans and a grey shirt, which seems just a tad too tight, and just a tad too see through. My eyebrows shot up as he bent to retrieve a black cardigan from another bag.  
"I’m sorry, did you say something? I thought I heard you laughing."  
"Oh, it’s nothing. My notes." I said, tapping the notebook and clearing my throat.  
"Okay then. So, Max, I have to go now. We’ll try to reason with these people later."  
"You’re very calm about the situation, and polite. I thought I’ll slap her, she was rude."  
"Oh, a little kindness will get you a long way."  
He grinned, a smile so wide and boyish, that it instantly lit up the room. I had to return it.  
"Thank you, darling, for your hospitality, I’ll repay it somehow. See you later!"  
He put on his Ray Bans with a flick of his long finger, and walked out. I remained staring at the door with a stupid smile on my face, eventually shaking my head and returning to my work.  
I opened my organiser and began arranging meetings with art directors and the rest of the crew, taking notes on each course of action, trying to leave enough space for script redesigns and any other changes that might need to occur.  
After a few hours, my back was stiff, and I began stretching in all directions, my bones crackling as I did so. I decided to take a shower, eat something and take care of the mess before returning to my work.

I took a towel and a bath robe and went into the bathroom, taking off my clothes and adjusting the water temperature. The stream of hot water was soothing, and I massaged my scalp, cleaning myself thoroughly. After I was finished, I stood in front of the mirror to tie my hair with a clip, letting the water drain down my body before putting on the robe. As I was fighting with a disobedient strand of hair, the doors of the bathroom swung open, and Tom jumped in. We both gasped in unison, and his eyes automatically fell down to view my naked body. I shrieked and covered my breasts, turning around, when he yelled _SORRY!_ and walked out.  
"I’m so sorry! Sorry!" He continued yelling behind closed doors.  
"Jesus Christ, Tom! Don’t you knock!?" I screamed, burying my face in my palms, blushing madly from the fact he saw me naked.  
"I apologise! I didn’t see you, and thought you left the room!"  
I quickly put on my bath robe, and rinsed my face with cold water, sighing into the mirror, before going back to the room.  
He was standing next to the desk, scratching the back of his head. I threw him a mad look.  
"I am so sorry."  
"Yes, you said it already. It’s okay. We’re grown ups. Umm, I was on my way to dinner, and then I’ll try to arrange this."  
"Aha, okay, yes, thank you." He ran his fingers through his curls, and I saw his cheeks were a bit flushed.  
"I will leave my number to you, so call me, and we’ll meet."

He took the post it paper from my desk and wrote his number.  
"Uhh, I have to go to the bathroom." he said, licking his lips nervously.  
"Yes, yes." I nodded my head and moved to the left to let him by, but as he walked to me, he took a step to the left also, which made me dart to the right, and he accidentally followed, almost bumping into me. We both laughed awkwardly.  
"Sorry" He muttered and squeezed by me, opening the doors.  
I bit my lip and walked away, covering my eyes with my hand when he closed the doors.  
 _Awkward, awkward, awkward_ , I repeated in my mind as I took new clothes from the closet. He came back, shuffling his own bags.  
"So, I’ll see you later?" He mumbled, and only then I looked at him.  
"Yeah, I’ll call you." I mumbled back when he was already exiting the room.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Max, you’re not twelve. You’ll take care of this and never see the man again_.

I assured myself as I put on clean clothes and dried my hair. I had a clean course of actions laid out as I walked to the small dining room to get dinner, quickly stuffing my face with food. I used my mobile to dial a number of another assistant, a girl called Mary, who talked me out of the idea to call the producer about my problem, and instead gave me the room number and the contacts for Molly Flynn’s assistants, who might be able to reach the files with our placement.  
I then sighed, taking a sip of my coffee, and dialing Tom’s number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, uhh, hi Tom, this is Max."  
"Oh, hi! What’s happening?"  
"I have some contacts to ring, and I was wondering can we meet in the room, or, uh, anywhere, to talk to these people?"  
"Yes, of course" His deep voice vibrated. "I’ll be there in half an hour. "  
"Great." I said, and hung up, immediately opening my mouth with the realisation I sounded clipped and terse, but not on purpose. The man was nothing but polite, even though he did seem a bit too fast to skim his eyes over me.  
 _It’ll be over in an hour, Max, chillax._ I repeated my little rhyme which always made me laugh when I was tense, and downed the rest of my coffee before returning to the room, where I played a silly game on my mobile, waiting for him.

A knock on the door made me jump out of my chair. I opened the door, to see Tom.  
"Oh, _now_ you knock?” The words just slipped out of me, I didn’t mean to sound like I probably did. He smiled nervously and blushed a little.  
"You’re absolutely right. I apologise."  
"No, no, I’m sorry, you’ve been nothing but polite. Come in, Tom." I waved my hand, noticing he was holding a cardboard platter with two cups of coffee as he entered.  
"I brought you coffee to apologise." He beamed his boyish smile again, making me return it. I didn’t have the heart to tell him I just drank it.  
"Thank you so much, Tom. It’s just what I needed. Have a seat." His eyes crinkled with the grin as he sat down, and I took my phone.  
"So, I was advised against ringing anybody _in charge_ , but I have a number of the two of Flynn’s assistants. Maybe we can talk some sense into them.” He kept nodding his head, as I dialled a number and put the phone on speaker.  
"Hello, is this miss Teasdale?"  
"Yes, who am I speaking to?"  
"Hi, my name is Max West, I am the producer’s assistant. I was wondering if you can help me. There’s been a mix up involving the rooms, and your boss, Mrs. Flynn is in charge of it, if I’m not mistaken."  
"Yes. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I was put in the single room, number 23, but one of the actors, Mr. Tom Hiddleston, got the information he is also to stay in this room. Now, I hope you see my problem, you cannot let two people stay in a single room…"  
"I’m sorry, miss West, have you talked to my boss?"  
"Yes I have, that is the problem, actually. She says there is no way she can amend the situation, due to the application with my name, which sounds like a man’s name."  
"M-hm. Yes, we have placed some people in the single rooms, and there is usually an extra bed in the room, under the regular bed. Do you have one?"  
Tom crouched to look under the bed, and dragged out a sturdy, folded bed with iron springs. He gave me a what-the-fuck-is-this look, and I waved my head.  
"Yes, there is a certain bed-like fold of iron in here."  
There was a pause.  
"Well, then, I don’t really see what seems to be the problem, miss West."

"Miss Teasdale. We all have our jobs here. I am sure you have diligently thought this through, did your best. However, it’s not good enough. Because your paycheck depends on how well I do my job. If I am unable to work properly, the producing effectivity is not completed, which makes the shoots go wrong, which makes the entire film realisation go wrong, which leads to our paychecks not being delivered. Do you understand me? I can’t work if I’m crammed up in a room in which I can barely function. And here we have a 6’2” man who is also supposed to prepare for his role in here. He must practice, miss Teasdale, meaning he must yell out lines, do vocal work, do his exercises. And that is the entire need, the entire purpose of your job. To ensure the rest of us have at least some space to do our jobs."  
"If you’re accusing me of not doing my job…"  
She was talking something, but Tom mouthed “apologise to her”. I shook my head, he nodded. I shook it again, he nodded his again. I grunted.  
"Miss Teasdale, I apologise." Tom smiled to me when I said it. "I am afraid I am taking this out on you, but it’s a terrible mess, you see. I would be immensely grateful to you if you could help me."  
"Well, I can’t really. I have to do other work now. Call my colleague, Will Graham, see if he can do something for you." She said tersely, and hung up. I punched my mobile into the table.  
"Urgh! I can’t believe these people."  
"You’re quite intense. It might come out as… a bit impolite."  
I folded my arms over my chest.  
"Would you say it’s more or less impolite than not knocking on the doors of the bathroom before entering?"  
He chuckled.  
"Less impolite, certainly. However, I think a few nice words might get us further at this point. If it’s conniving, so be it."  
"Well, mister Sunshine, why don’t you give it a shot?" I leaned back, sipping on my coffee. He flashed me a steely I-always-get-what-I-want smile and took the phone.  
"The number for one Will Graham is in the phone book." I nonchalantly said. He flipped through the phone book and dialled the number. I couldn’t help but notice he had beautiful hands, the long fingers skidding over the touch screen elegantly.  
The phone kept ringing, informing us nobody is picking up the call on the other side. After a number of dials, the voice mail picked up the call:  
 _"Will Graham here. I will be available the following day since 6AM. If urgent, please leave a message after the beep signal."_  
* _Beep *_  
We looked at each other, staring silently for a few moments. He suddenly got out of the chair.  
"You know what? This is pointless. It’s almost 9,30 PM, we obviously have to continue tomorrow. I’m guessing you’re also tired and need your sleep. I will go check if any of the other actors arrived, perhaps they have a spare bed for me."  
"Don’t be ridiculous, Tom. There is an extra bed here. This is not your fault, and you shouldn’t stress yourself. Sleep here tonight, we’ll take care of it in the morning."  
He sighed.  
"Well, okay then. Thank you, dear. I’m just going to go and grab a snack, and I’ll be back."  
I smiled and took my phone, pretending to type something in as he exited. And then I banged my forehead on my desk. _This is so uncomfortable. Oh, if he at least hadn’t walked into the fucking bathroom, it’s be less awkward._  
I shook my head to chase away the thoughts and quickly took my copy of the script to re-read certain parts. As stressed out as this made me, I was still tired from the long trip and the day’s work, and not even one and a half cups of coffee could’ve prevented me from yawning. I looked at the clock: 10:15PM.  
I decided to go to the bed and not wait for Tom. Quickly putting on my completely inappropriate sleeveless top – due to the cartoon motive, with matching childish shorts, which I got as a birthday present, I scooted under the sheets of my unusually large bed, leaving the lights on. I had moved all of my things to leave space for the extra bed to be as far away from mine as possible, but had not bored with setting it up, for my eyelids were dropping down as it is.

I fell asleep fast, tired. However, some time later, hitch pitched, creeky sounds woke me up. I lifted my sleepy head to observe Tom grunting while trying to unfold the iron springs of the extra bed, wearing only his tight black boxers. He looked at me.  
"Did I wake you up?"  
"What’s the matter?"

"This fucking bed. Something’s stuck. I can’t pull it apart."  
I rubbed my eyes and got out of my warm nestle.  
"Oh no, continue sleeping. I’ll figure it out."  
"Right. Let me see it."  
I leaned to look at the springs, pulling every few bits to see where’s it stuck. He was checking on other parts of it. And then he showed me two metal springs coiled around each other.  
"Oh, I see. Let’s try together." I took one side of the bed, and he pulled on the other one. The bed creaked, stretching a bit, but the coiled springs remained together. I sighed with frustration and looked at them again.  
"Maybe we can uncoil them?" I said, wedging my fingers inside, but nothing helped. It had to be done with tools.  
"Let’s try again." He said, and we tugged at the sides, contorting our faces with the exertion, but nothing happened.  
"It won’t budge!" I yelled, and he grunted, letting the bed fall to the floor with a thud.  
"Oh this keeps getting better and better, I swear to god. I’m thinking tomorrow I’ll break an arm or something." I started laughing, holding my stomach and throwing my head back, not noticing he scooped up his blankets and sheets and threw them to the floor.  
I heard a sound of the bed being dragged to the closet and I stopped laughing, and looked at him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, I’ll take the blankets to make the carpet softer, I’m so tired, I just want to sleep."  
"You’re going to sleep on the floor?"  
"Not the first time. Reminds me of my high school." He smiled, and sat down, adjusting the pillow.  
I looked at him, placing my hands on my hips. It was crazy, him sleeping on the floor. I felt like an idiot. “Tom, you can’t sleep on the floor. You’re not twelve.”

"Oh it’s okay, don’t worry, I’d sleep anywhere when I’m as weary." He said, pulling a sheet over himself.  
I sighed. _I can’t believe I’m about to say this._  
"Tom, it’s not okay, you’re a human being. You can sleep in my bed."  
He shot me a look, his eyebrow cocking up.  
"Look, it’s really very large. I can’t look at you sleeping on the floor, it’s ridiculous."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I’m sure. We both need sleep. Come on. But hey" I pointed a finger at him. "Take your own blankets, no hogging mine."  
He chuckled and rose up.  
"It seems I’ve misjudged you earlier. I cannot thank you enough – you’re beyond kind."  
"Yeah yeah, tell it to Will Graham tomorrow morning." I said, lying down on my side of the bed, facing away from him, and wrapping myself in my sheets, pretending I’m super fly about the whole situation.  
I felt the weight of the bed changing as he joined me, shifting his sheets and blankets, and sighing once he did. I turned off the little night lamp, and my eyes grew wide in the dark. I could hear his breathing behind me, and imagined his chest, which I took a good look of earlier when we were trying to fix the extra bed, heaving up and down with each breath – finding the image quite pleasing. I curled into a fetal position to make myself fall asleep faster.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bip bip bip… bip bip bip…  
_ My mind was slowly registering the tiny sound of my alarm as my hand automatically slid above my head, under my pillow, to press the off button. I inhaled deeply, realising the fabric beneath my cheek feels unusual. I opened my eyes, and my sight focused on an uneven spread of skin, which was moving slightly. It took half a second for me to translate the information from my eyes into a thought: _I was laying on somebody’s chest… chest…whose… TOM!_  
The shock had me momentarily paralyzed, as my heart began thumping with the surprise, and I registered my entire position: my leg was trapped between his thighs, a calf caught under his knee, his hand under me, below my shirt - around my waist, and my head, as already determined, was lain over his chest. I took a test twitch, to find out it was not as easy to move as it seemed. I lifted my head and saw he was fast asleep, his mouth opened comically.  
 _OK, Max, move slowly away, before he wakes up._  
I pulled out my leg, using all of my strength to make it as inconspicuous as possible. I took his fingers, slowly removed them from my waist, and then eased off the bed, cat-like, quietly, sighing with relief once I was on my feet. I threw a look at him, and noticed a shiny, see-through stain on his chest where my cheek had been.

I covered my mouth with my hand: _I drooled on him. Oh my fucking God. I drooled on him._  
Quickly looking around myself, I grabbed couple of tissues from the desk and knelt on the bed to wipe it off, feeling horrified with myself.  
I leaned forward, placing a palm on the blanket, while using the other hand to hold the tissues and wipe his skin. But, as my arm was strained from the ungraceful position I was in, the blanket slipped on the smooth sheet, and I fell down on my elbow, gasping, which made me accidentally lightly punch Tom’s chin. He grunted and opened his eyes, smacking his lips, focusing sleepily on me:  
"Max?…"  
I quickly stood up and threw the tissues behind my back.  
"Oh, Tom! You’re awake! Oh!"  
I felt myself blushing rapidly.  
"What are you… did you wake me up?"  
"Uhh… I, uh, didn’t know when you’re supposed to get up?"

I tried, blinking, my eyebrows reaching the ceiling.  
"What time is it?" He was rubbing his eyes.  
"It’s 6!" I yelled, remembering my alarm went off minutes ago.  
"I get up at seven, only script reading today." He muttered to himself. Then he looked at me again, squinting, while I was nervously scratching my head, my face a shade of tomato red.   
"Okay then, I suppose you should continue sleeping." I gulped, and he frowned a little. All I could do was hope he didn’t realise I had punched him after wiping his chest with a tissue.  
"Yes. Uh, thank you, for, uh, checking, Max."  
"Sure, no problem Tom! Keep sleeping! I’m gonna go now!"

My voice was bizarrely high-pitched, which was by default my reaction to being caught doing something. Luckily, my boxers-clad sleeping buddy was all too hazy to notice anything, and his eyelids dropped down slowly, to resume whatever dream was awaiting behind them.

I sighed, walking into the bathroom.  
 _Shit, Max, shit. Oh, I’m completely retarded!_ I stared at my face in the mirror, slapping a palm to my forehead.   
Ok, ignore mode on: I have to hurry up, I have bunch of stuff to do today. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and returned to the room to take my clothes. Darting a look at Tom, I started blushing again after seeing he shed his covers and was laying sprawled over the bed, a foot trapped under the knee of the other leg, mouth opened, chest heaving up and down evenly. He was built really well, lean, long-limbed. And, _oh my_ , the tight black boxers were hiding a prominent bulge. I bit my lip. His hand was resting on his stomach, with long fingers which were around my waist when I woke up.   
_Hurry up Max._ I shook my head and began fumbling with my clothes, picking up a T shirt, dark jeans and a light cardigan. I didn’t have much time to go to the bathroom again to dress myself, so I took off my robe and quickly pulled on panties and a bra.

When I was finished, I grabbed my notes, my mobile phone and left the room running to the set, which was close by.  
I came in, out of breath, begging the guy on the caterers truck to hurry up with my coffee.  
I downed the cup and found the director’s assistant, Mary, the only girl I knew here.  
"Oh hey!"  
"Christ, Max, you’re late, you can’t be late!"  
"I know I know, I’m sorry, it was a weird morning. Is everybody here?"  
"Of course not, when did ever these things go as scheduled? Mark is here, though."  
Mark was my boss, the producer. He was a kind man who insisted on calling him by his first name, though he was very strict with business. A quality which insured things go as planned.  
"Mark! Hello, nice to see you."  
He smiled and shook my hand.  
"Max, my dear girl. How’s it going?"  
I darted a look at my notes:  
"Oh.. it’s okay, we’re all settled, the actors arrived, although the set is not finished yet. Production office is on the first floor, check for your placement there. Script reading is scheduled throughout the day, as well as costume fittings. Make up guys are over there, they are doing lists of required looks. Equipment is still arriving, the director set up certain guidelines yesterday, so the crew is working on that. We are terribly late, however. I will make phone calls to the studio later, after I check on the current state."  
"Very well, very well. It’s not that much of a delay, I’ve been in worse situations. I have free time today, so I can take the phone calls, you just check on how’s everything going, okay? What about script editing?"  
"Oh, thank you, Mark. Script’s not done yet. I’ve reviewed suggestions which you’ve approved, and will run it with the director later. Has anybody else arrived with you?"

"No, I drove out here alone. It’s looking to be a hot day, huh?"  
"Yes… but take blankets for the nights. See you later!" I mumbled, hurrying away to get a bagel in my mouth before continuing my work.

Mary walked to me.  
"Hey, did you take care of the room thing?"

"No… good god, it’s horrible, Mary. We have to do it today, as if I’m not loaded with work… We slept together last night."

Her eyes widened.  
I punched her in her shoulder.

"Not _sleep_ sleep! The freaking extra bed is broken, stuck, and he wanted to sleep on the floor. It’s stupid, I said he can sleep with me, the bed really is big enough, but still… it was awkward as hell.”  
"Haha, I bet it was. Now, I know all the actors. Tom is _hot_ , Max.”   
She grinned. I almost started blushing.

"Meeh. So-so." I lied. She squinted at me.  
"I gotta go, Max. See you later." She strutted away. Always cheerful, that one.

I resumed my frantic running around and talking to people, momentarily forgetting about the situation.   
After two hours I was sitting outside the office, going over my notes, adding more, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. A text message said: _Time to charm Will Graham :) Are you free?_

I swallowed, typing back: _Yeah, meet me outside._

Ten minutes later, Tom was closing in on me with his long stride, characteristic wide smile on his face.  
"Hey there."

I smiled back shortly.

"What is wrong?" He asked.  
"Oh… lots of work to do, everybody behind the schedule, typical stuff."  
"Hmm… but, at least we have this marvelous sunshine above us."

He looked to the sky, his eyes mimicking its colour.

"How did you sleep?" He suddenly asked.

I gulped, blushing again at the thought of this morning.

"Uh.. okay, I guess. You?"

"Like a baby. But I swear to god it was a hot night. Maybe it’s this desert climate…"  
I kept blushing wildly, realising he must have been hot because _I was sleeping on him_.  
"Oh..yeah, the climate."

"Yes, it is, look, the sun is already colouring your cheeks."

I smiled nervously, happy he didn’t know anything.

"So, Will Graham." I switched the topic. "Your turn to call."

He took out his phone and dialled the number I showed him. After a couple of rings, a voice answered:  
"Yes?"

Tom put it on speaker.

"Hello, is this Will Graham?"  
"Yes."  
"Hi, my name is Tom Hiddleston, I’m one of the actors, here with the producer’s assistant, miss West. Sorry to bother you, but we seem to have a probl-"

"You’re the people in the same room? Yeah, I’ve heard. What is the problem?"

"Hmm, yes. We were placed in the single room because of a mistake your office made."

"Lots of people share the same room, it’s just the conditions of this shoot, I can’t build a hotel here to accommodate your needs."

He had acid in his voice, it seems his colleague already talked to him. I lifted my eyebrow and stared at Tom.

"I understand it perfectly, however, it’s too small a space to function within. Miss West and I have different lines of work. Is there a way to fix this, Mr. Graham?"

"Not really, since I don’t see the problem. We all need our space, Mr. Hiddleston. The placement is already done, and I’m afraid Mrs. Flynn doesn’t have time for that right now."  
Tom’s bright eyes darkened a little as his jaw clenched. Oh, I caught that movement with a sharp inhale of breath – it looked unbelievably hot.

"Does Mrs. Flynn have time to maybe make sure everybody actually has a bed? The extra bed in the room is broken."

"What do you mean broken? It was all checked before your arrival."

"The metal springs are coiled around each other, the bed cannot be stretched to its questionable full size."

"Are you sure?"

He gritted his teeth again. I licked my lips, staring at his jaw, holding back a low moan. He really is very hot, no wonder my subconsciousness made me hold him last night. I couldn’t properly concentrate on the downward spiral of this conversation.  
"Yes I’m sure! Do I need to bring the bed to you so you’ll believe me?"

His voice rose.   
"There is no way to deal with the room situation then?" Tom asked. I frowned, frustrated now.  
"No, Mr. Hiddleston, I’m sorry. We cannot change the conditions. Wait a second" Will said, and we heard him yell: "Hey, Sarah, do we have anymore extra beds?” Then he continued:

"I must apologise again, Mr. Hiddleston, I’m afraid we don’t have anymore extra beds. Trucks were quite full of the equipment. Where did you sleep last night?"  
Tom’s and mine eyes widened in disbelief.

"In the main bed! What do you mean there are no more extra beds? Who hired you people for this job?!" He yelled now. I felt a bit smug, he sounded exactly like me last night, frustrated, as he should be.

"So you do actually have a bed to sleep in?"   
"I have to share a bed with a complete stranger because you’re completely incompetent!"

"I don’t think I like your tone, Tom."

Tom sighed and put his thumb and forefinger to the root of his nose.”

"I’m sorry, _Will_. But I’m sure you can understand how completely frustrating this is.”

"Yeah, well, when you become famous you can choose your own hotels. I’ll check on the bed situation and let you know what we can come up with."  
"Yes, please do that. This is my number."

"Talk to you later, Tom." He said and hung up.  
I was clenching my lips, not knowing what to say.

"Goddamn it." I uttered finally.

"I honestly can’t believe this. These people are beyond under-qualified."

"That’s what I’m telling you, Tom, it’s frustrating, I’ve been dealing with this for weeks now, for each and every single thing."

He inhaled deeply and let out a slow, loud breath, calming down.

"It seems we’re stuck together, Max." He smiled lightly.

"Yeah, stuck is the proper word."

"On the other hand, you’ve been very kind to me. I could’ve ended up with a horrible person."

I grinned.

"Thank you for the flattery, Tom. Likewise." I checked my wrist watch. "Hm, I actually have to get back to work now, but I’ll talk to you later. If Will calls, please let me know."

"Yes, of course." He waved as I was walking away.

I resumed my quick pace, thinking about how we really have to sleep in the same room. And I didn’t know if I can handle it, he was… alarmingly attractive. It’s going to be a distraction – when all I wanted to do was focus on my work.   
I decided to shove the thought to the back of my mind.

The sun was high in the sky, heating the air, the distant objects looked like they are sizzling behind a wall of fire.

The horizon was broad, and flat, so the feeling of being trapped and abandoned increased, giving way to the perfect mood for the film – or at least so I thought.   
I had reported my situation to Mary, to which she, not surprisingly, laughed, tapping me on my back and assuring me to wear sexy underwear to bed. I felt almost like a teenager, nervous and giddy, and mad at myself for feeling like that.

The rest of the day flew by, in tedious tasks and a few fun conversations about the script. I was checking my phone constantly, but to no avail: Tom still hasn’t texted me.

At dinner time in the cantine, I was looking around to find him, but he wasn’t there, so I finished my dinner, feeling hungry as a wolf, and decided to have a cup of tea and also, to bring one for Tom, returning his favour.   
I was carefully walking to my room, holding the two uncovered cups, and knocked the door with my foot. I heard sounds coming from the inside, when Tom opened the door with a phone on his ear, a mad look on his face, and stepped away to let me in.  
"…How can you not think these situations were going to happen? Accidents happen! That’s the purpose of the word _extra_ in this context _–_ a spare item in case of an accident! No I will not change my tone, you’re being rude! And incompetent! Yes I said it!” There was a pause then, as I placed the cups on the desk, looking at him worriedly.   
"Fuck you too Will!" He growled at the phone, after Will apparently hung up on him, making me jump a little. Then he closed his eyes and breathed in couple of times.

"Max, I’m sorry you had to see this."

"It’s okay, what happened?"   
"Guess." He threw me a sarcastic glare.

I lifted my eyebrow.

"No. Fucking. Way."  
He nodded.

"These… _fuckwads_ don’t have anymore extra beds. He told me to fix this one. I don’t even…” He lifted his hands in a giving-up motion, and ran his fingers through his golden curls. I looked at my blankets.   
"So… we have to share this bed."   
He cocked his eyebrow up all of a sudden.

"I was actually thinking of asking one of the actors… but.. if you’re okay with that - "  
"This is the largest one-"

”..The largest one…”  
We said simultaneously, catching each other’s gaze. My lips twitched. He chuckled.  
"I’m so sorry, Max, this is a very weird situation."

"It’s not our fault, Tom. We’ll just have to schedule the alone time.."

"And we’ll be on set entire day, so.."

"Yeah, busy."

I now fumbled with my fingers, discomforted by the idea we will actually have to sleep together the entire time.

"Is this for me?" He pointed to the cup of tea of the table, I nodded, smiling.  
"Oh, it’s just what I needed, thank you so much, darling."   
I flinched at the last word, it seemed to roll over his tongue so easily, with that beautiful voice, making it appear more sensual than usually.   
"Actually" He said "I need something stronger" And went to his bags, opening the zipper and pulling out a small silvery flask. I could not look away from his toned behind while he was bending over.  
I squeezed shut my eyelids, to try to erase the image.  
I heard him open the flask and he poured the contents into his cup of tea.  
"Do you want some? It’s scotch."

"Oh yes, please" I said, hoping the alcohol will help me relax a bit.  
It definitely gave a tinge to the taste, and I drank it thankfully, downing the cup, it being cold enough. Immediately, the light heatwave warmed my head.  
He chuckled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I’m just… tired. I think I’ll go to sleep, it’s almost eleven."

"Sure, yes, you’ve had a long day, dear."

I almost grunted… he really must stop being so sickeningly polite, it was too much of a turn on.  
I smiled and went to the bathroom, as he threw his head back, relaxing on the chair.  
The alcohol definitely helped me get more sleepy, and I pulled on my stupid childish, too small pyjamas (the only ones I brought, thinking I’ll just sleep in panties and tank tops when they’re in the wash) and returned to the room. He was still sitting with his head thrown back, eyes closed.

"So… good night, Tom."   
He opened his eyes and looked at me, holding still for a second, before lowering his gaze to view my entire frame, head to toe. My stomach clenched from his examination.  
"Yeah.. good night, Max." He shook his head as if to chase a thought away and resumed his kind expression, smiling.  
With a knot in my belly, I laid down and dragged the covers over myself, to hide completely, trying to shut off all outside sounds and fall asleep.  
*

_Tom’s POV_ :

I finished my tea, wondering how on earth am I going to share a bed with this woman. I couldn’t push the image of her naked body out of my mind, water draining down her curves. I shouldn’t have seen her like that. She must be really uncomfortable next to me.  
This had to be a cosmic joke, the silly bed situation.

I chuckled quietly, realising I was sleepy from the alcohol. Oh, well, at least I’ll sleep tight.

I discarded my clothes in the bathroom and crawled quietly into the bed, leaning over her to turn off the night lamp which was by her side of the bed – when I noticed that she pulled her arms out and over her head, making the blankets slide down a bit: her tank top shifted awkwardly to the side, exposing a nipple. My mouth fell down in the pleasant shock, the image sending a tingle down to my loins. I stood completely still, observing her body heave up and down with every breath.

I stretched my fingers like a thief, and, not being able to resist, I touched the puffy skin. My hands were cold from the bathroom water, and it immediately began tightening, forming a little bud under my finger.

I looked at her face – she was asleep.   
I couldn’t bring myself to remove the hand from her skin, and I slid my finger over the bud again, enjoying the gentle feel of it. I lightly squeezed it, staring at her face for any signs of waking up. She suddenly inhaled sharply, and I removed my hand, waiting for her to exhale, to continue playing with the stiffened tip of her breast, the feeling and the excitement turning me on, and I already felt myself hardening as well.   
Her breathing increased a little, and suddenly, she laid completely on her back, her breast effectively sliding out of her top with a light bobbing motion. I bit my lip to prevent from moaning. The firm, pink nipple looked delicious. I wondered what it what it would feel like against my tongue, and, not being able to resist the thought, I lowered my head and carefully placed my lips around it, looking up at her face for any signs of her waking up. She was so warm and soft, such a contrast against the hardness of her little bud. I pressed a tongue against it, and she gasped, inhaling a deep breath again, making the nipple press against me even more.

I was hard now, flicking my tongue around it, fantasizing how it would feel if she would pull on my hair as I licked her entire soft body. I was curious about what her wetness tasted like, would she moan loudly if I lapped at her clit. The thought furrowed my brows with desire, I wanted to slide down her panties and impale her on my hard cock, to feel the tightness of her wet cunt squeeze and slick around my throbbing erection… I was so lost in this thought I accidentally bit her nipple and she moaned quietly. The sound was too much, my fingers squeezed her hips of their own accord.

Max inhaled a shuddering breath and her eyes began flinching, signalling she was waking up.

I jumped off and turned my back on her, falling down on my side of the bed, my heart thumping loudly in my chest, begging all the gods who will listen she didn’t notice me.  
*

_Max’s POV:_

_There seems to be a weird taste in my mouth_ , I thought, opening my eyes and smacking a tongue against my palate. I rubbed my eyes, seeing the night lamp was still on. Tom had his back to me, sleeping tightly. I stretched my arm to turn off the lamp, and noticed my tank top was cutting in between my breasts. Looking down, I saw my breast had slipped to the side, most likely from violently turning around in my sleep. My eyes widened with the embarrassment - there were no covers over it. I looked at Tom again – _thanking all the gods who will listen_ he had his back to me. I quickly readjusted the top, flicked the switch off, and pulled my blanket over me, staring at the dark ceiling.

After the initial shock wore out, I shifted lightly, only to notice my skin felt more sensitive than usually. I rubbed my thighs together, and felt light caress of tingles fluttering on the insides. I wiggled my butt and recognised the slick sensation in my panties to be _wetness_.   
I licked my lips in the dark, trying to remember the dream which obviously caused this, but to no avail.   
I darted a look at Tom’s silhouette again, the blackness of the night giving me the mad courage to lean over and inhale his scent, which gathered just below his ear. My nose touched a stray lock of his hair.   
I breathed in loudly, the masculine, musky smell of his skin sending a warm feeling down my body. I fell on my back, closing my eyes, and involuntarily kneading my breasts, grazing my nipples through the fabric.

I sighed quietly at the increasing feeling of desire, slipping a hand down and underneath my shorts, to feel the warmth of my mound, and the slick wetness as I parted my labia to reach the needy clit.

I moaned as I did so, immediately biting my lip. The heated slit was thoroughly drenched, and I dragged the wetness to rub it around the clit, pressing harder as it skidded below my fingers, the motion pushing another moan out of me.

Tom suddenly inhaled a deep breath and began turning over. I froze in my awkward position, squeezing my elbows against my sides, my legs together. He settled on his back, his eyes closed. I exhaled slowly, the clench of my body accentuating the press against my sex. He relaxed, breathing even again.  
Now we were both lying on our backs, which made the bed crowded a bit, as his shoulder was next to mine, his hand almost on my thigh. I could feel his fingers tickling my skin.   
And then, the most _wicked_ thought crossed my mine. _No, Max, no –_ my sanity pleaded, but the tingles from his heated skin were making their way to the apex of my thighs, and slowly, closing my eyes, I darted a hand to his, pressing my damp, wrinkled fingers against his. Holding a breath tightly in my lungs, I caught the longest of his long, long digits and slid them slowly to my sizzling core.

I observed his profile in the darkness – he was still.

Holding his hand, I carefully guided his fingers inside my panties and sighed loudly at the feel of his skin against my pubic bone. I pressed his middle finger against my clit and made a single sweet circle around it.

He inhaled a sharp, sharp breath. I stopped immediately, blushing with the realisation I could not remove our hands in time if he woke up now. The tiny fear sent more prickly needles down my body, and I felt my juices thickening, oozing out steadily. I widened the gap between my legs and placed one over his thighs, to slide his finger further down my slit, bathing it in the rich liquid that pooled there, making tiny circles at my entrance, while I used my other hand to fondle my clit.   
My mind was dizzy with lust, I was almost on the verge of throwing away his covers, yanking his boxers down and licking the length of what seemed to be, if it were erected, a very promising manhood. I thought about how he would pull at my hair to bring his lips to mine and kiss me hungrily, while he dragged me up and made me swallow a breath as he guided his cock into my completely soaked pussy.   
Oh, I would gyrate on him, to gnaw my clit, to hear his seductive, low moan at the feel of me around him. I wanted him to throw me down on bed, pry my thighs open and slide into me slowly, before biting my neck and thrusting against my G-spot.   
I fantasized about him dirty talking to me, telling me how wet I am, telling me how good my drenched insides feel around his cock, telling me how he wanted to fuck me senselessly ever since he saw me naked in the bathroom, in that deep, rich voice of his…   
…My quiet whimpers mixed with the sloshy sounds of my wetness being teased: I slid his finger inside me as I rubbed my clit vigorously, and soon, with my lewd little fantasy, I came, feeling how I contracted around his long digit. I let out a louder moan, and heard Tom grunt next to me, his fingers twitching suddenly.

Quickly, I slid his hand out and laid it on his thigh, turning my back on him, trying to calm my wild breathing down. I licked my mouth and smiled, biting my lip with mischief behind my shut eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was roused by squeaking of the bed, the mattress bobbing up and down, and as I opened my eyes, I saw Tom jumping off and holding his crotch, running to the bathroom, almost slamming the door behind him.

I blinked a couple of times, wondering what that is all about, but the memory of a previous night slowly crept into my sight, and my eyes opened completely.  _Oh my. What did I do?  
_ And, more importantly, what's up with him? Did he just run off to take a piss or something? 

I pulled my phone from underneath my pillow, checking the time. It said 8:14 AM.  
 _Wait what?!_ I overslept somehow, I was supposed to be at the set already, so I jumped out of the bed, ripping clean clothes out of the closet until Tom returns. He opened the doors slowly, and I turned to look at him: he was completely naked, and when he saw I was out of the bed, he gasped with surprise and slammed the door closed again. I did, however, manage to get a quick look of his body, and the picture of his manhood lingered in my brain as I covered my mouth in shock.  
"Shit, sorry!" he yelled from behind closed doors.  
"No, I'm sorry, you didn't know I was up! Umm, I'm late already, are you going to be quick?"

"Uhh... yes.. uh..  _shit._ Uhh.. Max, can I ask a favour please?"

I frowned.

"Sure, what?"

After an awkward pause, he replied:

"Could you please fetch me a clean pair of underwear from my bag? They're in the right, wide pocket, on the top. Sorry!"

My mouth curled into a smile, and I bit my lips to prevent from chuckling, wiping my face with both my hands.

"Khm.. yeah."

I unzipped the bag, and pulled out a fresh pair of black boxers, breathing in deeply, and trying to contain a grin before knocking on the bathroom door. He slightly opened them, and extended a hand. I handed him his underwear, our fingers brushing against each other as I did so. He slammed the door again, and I thought I heard a nervous sigh.  
"Thank you!" He yelled.

I took my clothes, and waited, scratching the back of my head.  
After a couple of minutes, he exited the bathroom with a sheepish expression, slightly blushing.

"Umm, sorry about that. I thought you were asleep."

"It's really okay." I looked around nervously. "So... I'm late, and before I get fired, I have to kind of hurry up. Sorry to kick you out of the bathroom."

"I understand, I just thought I'd grab a quick shower -"

"I have to take a shower - "  
We said the word synchronously. I hadn't realised he'll speak, and he must've thought I finished my thought. I looked to the floor, smiling, to avoid his eyes.   
"This is funny" I tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "The second time we spoke at the same time... It's a shame we can't take a shower at the same time, to actually get to the set promptly." I smiled, trying to fake a laugh – when I realised what I just said. _Take a shower at the same time. Shower together._  
My eyes widened with the shock as I looked at him. His eyebrows cocked up when he caught on. I felt a surge of blood hit my cheeks, as my shaky hand rubbed my forehead.  
"I have to hurry." I uttered, jumping inside the bathroom to avoid dying of embarrassment.  


  
_Tom's POV:  
_

Oh my. Did she mean what I think she meant? I licked my lips at the thought, momentarily slipping into the scene in my head: I pull away the curtain to observe her wet skin, the water caressing her plump breasts, and those nipples I played with last night. I slam her against the cold tiles as I ravage her mouth and hoist her legs up to slide my cock inside her for a naughty morning session, as the warm waterfall slides down our bodies...  
I shook my head, feeling a tingly sensation tickle my nether regions.  _Focus, Tom._ The feeling reminded me of my accident: I woke up to see something that hasn't happened since my teenager years: I came in my sleep, and my black underwear was covered with whiteness. 

I barely managed to fall asleep with the hard on, after teasing her breast. Luckily, I was tired and alcohol worked its magic. I do, however, remember dreaming lewd scenes: everything is a blurry mish mash of wetness, tightness, and her whimpers. Suddenly, I feel a little pinch in the middle finger on my left hand and rub the skin to chase it away: I remember a part of my dream – Max took my hand with her wet little digits and started teasing herself with it. My jaw tightened, as I closed my eyes, vividly recalling the dreamy scene: she slipped my finger inside herself, oh god, she was burning, the wet ripples of her walls make my cock stir in my trousers even now. I desperately wanted to move my hand, fuck her with it, but she held it tightly as she played furiously with her clit.

The memory is clear before my eyes and ears: I can remember the exact sound of her desperate moans, the sound of my name stretched into a lustful syllable the second before she whimpered loudly, as her walls began clenching my finger erratically, and a gush of thick, flaming liquid slid down my hand.   
I let out a low moan at the tactile memory, squeezing said finger tightly.

I lick my lips.  _It's going to be even harder to be around her now_ . Hearing a shower running, I lick my dry lips once again, before pushing the fantasy out of my mind, and forgetting about the dreams, to focus on ripping off the sheets which most likely hid my embarassment underneath the covers.   
After I was done rolling them into a round ball, and dressing up, I decide to take it to the laundry room myself. I knock on the bathroom doors.

"Max? I'm going to go take the sheets to the laundry room"

I hear her gasp.

"Uhh, why?"

I blink, thinking.

"Well, I don't think we can rely on those people anymore to do anything" I try to chuckle.   
"Oh. Yes. Okay."

"Good luck with work today!"

"You too, Tom!" She replies, somewhat blankly, obviously surprised. (And with good reason, might I add.)  


  
_Max's POV:_

 

I let the water run down my heated face, a purposely cold streak, to wake me up and erase redness from my cheeks.

I make a quick work of soaping my body, trying to push out the image of what I did last night. I felt like a pervert... but I couldn't control myself. This man was turning me on like I was a nymphomaniac. I never acted like this... everything was so sexual, the space of the room was too small to effectively avoid his body, his low, hot voice.

I suppose it reached out to him on a certain level, I think he knew it, and it made him uncomfortable around me.  _Oh I'm such an idiot!_

The small, kinky part of my mind wondered actually, what it'd be like if he just entered the bathroom and took me against the tiles, punishing me for my behaviour last night.

I chased the thought away, trying to hurry up, trying to make my voice cold as I replied to him.

After I was finished, I ran to the set, fervently apologising for being late, lying about how my phone died.

 

The day was packed with senseless little jobs, one of those things which you must power through to reach the fun parts, actual work – the one which made me want to be in the film business in the first place.

Around noon, a notice came – the equipment trucks are not coming in today. That effectively meant there was literally nothing to be done during the rest of the day and probably most of the next morning, and, after awhile, Mark announced how it is "weird to say this, but everybody's free from their work until the trucks arrive".  
A loud cheer from the helping crew mixed with the sighs from the actors, the whining yells from the production office, and I just stood there, thinking how it'll perhaps be nice to spend some time with Mary, away from Tom, to try to clear my head up.

Two hours later – I was thrown on the weird list of people for the  _party,_ which Mary managed to organise with impressive speed, inviting all the people she thought will be up for it.

I didn't even manage to accept or deny the invitation, when she punched me in the shoulder:

"And Max here, now I've seen her fight a bottle of tequila and win the horrible battle – what say you, Max? Shall we remake that dainty scene?"

I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Mary."

"Be in the tent outside, no later than 8PM. I'll supply the booze." She squinted conspiratorially.   
"What...? How would you get the booze? There are no freaking extra beds, but there is alcohol?!"

She breathed in deeply, in a mock serious expression.

"  _'There shall always be booze, even in the case of thine sweaty bodies having to share the same beds.'_ Mary, 1:1 "

I snorted with laughter.

"Okay, I won't ask, I don't even want to know."

"Just so you know, Tom said he'll be there."

"Captain Fantastic."

"  _'Being sarcastic about fine men will prevent you from orgasming like a baby gorilla.'_ Mary, 1:2 "  
I burst into laughter, holding my stomach.

"You're completely retarded, I swear to God, Mary." I said, wiping a tear from my eye as she looked at me, smiling.

"Okay, see you there. I'm going to go finish some work now."

"Be there! And, you know what they say:  _All work and no play makes Chuck a dull-_ "

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that gospel already." I replied, waving to her as I laughed.

Returning to my room, I decided to get few tasks done before tomorrow, hoping to get a better start. I was not exactly a workaholic, I've actually partied throughout most of my college, but this I wanted to do, this was my dream, so I dived under the pile of things to do, shutting out the outer world for a couple of hours.  
Luckily, Tom wasn't returning the whole day. The maids replaced our sheets.

5 PM came, then 6.

I concluded I was done for today, and decided to be at the party earlier, to avoid yet another bump into Tom as he got dressed.

I thought about what Mary said as I took my stockings out of the closet, together with a red cocktail dress, which I believed fit me quite nicely: it was strapless, and it was my go to dress for when I wanted to attract attention – tonight, I did it because I wanted to see if I can take my mind off Tom if other men occupy my thoughts and my space.  
Now, it's important to know I was not your average skinny type: I had my curves where I needed them.

Still, I didn't feel completely free to let loose, so I took the short sleeved silky black cardigan to wear over the dress. There was no need for heavy make up, so I chose the matte red lipstick and a thin line of eyeliner.  
My auburn wavy hair was down my shoulders, to cover the cleavage - but the fact there  _was_ a cleavage was still there, along with the fact my hips were very accentuated like this. I smiled to myself, I haven't played with my appearance for two months now.

Deciding I looked decent enough, I took my purse and made my way to the tent.  
The huge white space was almost entirely empty, with a few people setting up tables and extra chairs around the place. Mary was up front, taking the bottles of liquor and arranging them on the improvised bar, slapping ice cubes into bowls and placing them into small cooling cases.

"Holy fuck, Mary, where did you get all that?"

I asked, astounded at the equipment. She answered from the back of the bar.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She rose and I took a good look at her – she was wearing incredibly tight dark jeans and a loose, almost see through blouse, dark blue.

I whistled.

"Damn. You're hot."

She wiggled her butt in response, and I chuckled.

"Why, isn't that the red dress of your gotta-make-them-all-hard summer/fall collection?"

I smiled and winked.

"Has  _Tom_ seen you already?" She whispered, leaning forward.

I waved my hand.

"No Tom talk tonight. And no, he hasn't seen me. I came early to help you."

She pouted.

"So you're avoiding him? That's interesting. Could it be that all these nights of his lean body rubbing against yours are doing something to you?"

"Mary" I said, warning her.

She moaned, mocking me, exaggerating her tiny act:

"Oh Tom, yes, right there baby, mmmm"

I laughed.

"Will you shut the fuck up please?"

"I will, if you tell me what is going on."

I sighed, blushing.

"Okay. I admit it, he's hot."

She started clapping. I shushed her.

"I... did something, Mary."

She immediately leaned forward with inhuman speed, staring at me with wide eyes.

I rubbed my lips together, spreading the lipstick and preparing to say this.

"Last night... I woke up from a dream, you know, one of those  _dreams_ , and I couldn't help myself, I had to get off."

I said quietly, sparing her the  _extra_ details.

She grinned.

"I  _knew_ it. He's so your type."

"That man means trouble, Mary. I came here to work, you know how much I need this gig. I can't fuck it up. Plus, he doesn't even look at me that way."

"Yeah, I know, I need it as well. And sorry, this is just too much fun, I have to entertain myself."

She said, smiling apologetically. I knew she didn't mean any harm, we've known each other for years now.

I leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

I said, walking around the bar, placing my purse away and looking at the various bottles.

"Ooh, do we have a shaker?"

"Does the pope shit in the woods? It's in that box over there. There are bottles of cheap rum, scotch, couple of packs of various juices, grenadine, tequila, soda, and a bunch of those foreign liquors that only you can pronounce. You can make your cocktails. Oh, can you please prepare the lemon and lime slices?"

I smiled widely.   
"Good girl, Mary!" I tapped her on the back, taking the knife to slice the fruit, while observing the bottles to memorise where they all stand.

After my fingers began stinging lightly, I took a break and prepared myself a refreshing Caipirinha.

People started flocking in, a couple asking me nicely to make them a drink, and I fell into my habitual mood, recommending drinks and testing people's taste buds. By the time the space was crowded, I was on my third cocktail.  
"Hey, how about a couple of sambuca shots?"

"Mary, I can't go there. Sambuca shots always fuck me up."

"Tequila bombs?"

"I said no, man, what are you, 16?" I glared at her, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Oh, there you are."  
I turned around, catching Tom's wide smile. He dragged his eyes over me, his eyebrow slightly rising.

"You look beautiful, Max."

"Uhh, thank you. So do you." I mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of my dress. But I did not lie, he was hot in those tight dark jeans, a body hugging black V cut T-shirt and a leather jacket on top.

He licked his lips, holding his sight on my cleavage a little longer than necessary. I was very uncomfortable, so I broke the silence.

"Would you like a drink? I can make you a cocktail. "

"Sure! Not too sweet, please."

I tapped on the bar, thinking.

"A White Russian, maybe? It's creamy."  
He nodded. I nervously prepared the drink, while avoiding to look at him. When I did, he was staring at me intently, taking his glass and trying a sip.

"Mmm.. very good, Max." He moaned, and I gulped at the sound, simpering.

"Thank you. I'm just going to go say hi to some people, and I'll come back for more."

He winked, smiling mischievously and turning his back on me.   
I just stood there, unable to balk away from my sudden arousal. I turned around, and Mary had her arms folded across her chest, with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I think I might need those couple of shots after all."

I said, sighing heavily. She laughed, clapping again, while I took the Sambuca bottle and poured us two shots. I took a lighter and set her shot on fire, and then extinguished the flame with my palm, creating a vacuum which sealed the rim of the glass to my skin, and after wiggling my hand up in the air I offered it to her. She happily yanked the glass from my palm and downed it, closing her eyes, and screeching at the sudden influx of heat to her brain. I chortled and repeated the movements with my own shot, waiting for the blissful haze that surrounded my thoughts.

After a couple more drinks, several people joined in helping making them, so I stepped away from the bar to dance with some girls, slightly drunk, which freed my movements.   
Suddenly, Mary yanked me from my place and dragged me to a round table, where several people were seated, Tom amongst them.  
"What are you doing, woman?" I yelled at her.

"A drinking game! We're playing a drinking game!"

"But I'm drunk already" I said to her, catching Tom's gaze, and smiling nervously.

"Oh, come on, the more the merrier!" A girl said, inviting me. Then they all started to cheer for me to sit down, and I had to accept, although I've been dying to get away from Tom's focused eyes.

"So, Max, we're playing Never have I ever. The idea is that-"

"Oh she knows how to play that." Mary chortled.

" _Thank you, Mary_ , for that significant information." I stared at her. A couple of people laughed.

People started taking turns, with typical sexual statements:  _Never have I ever skinny dipped. Never have I ever been in a threesome. Never have I ever tried BDSM._   
I took two shots of tequila, observing Tom's confessions, avoiding his eyes whenever they caught mine. 

Mary was drunk completely, she must've downed 6 tequilas. I soothed my own haze with water, which cleared my mind a bit, although it could not help with the haze in my body, the steady hum of desire which buzzed and tingled as I observed movements of Tom's body: the tiny jaw clenches, the way he licked his lips constantly, the heave of his chest when he took off the leather jacket, the way his legs spread fully, reminding me of the view of his naked body from this morning. I fidgeted in my chair, succumbing slowly to the desire to fantasize, and my mind drifted off every now and then.

Suddenly, I heard Mary's drunken voice saying:

"Never have I ever come next to a sleeping person."

I looked at her in complete shock, my eyes wide, my jaw dropping down. The chatter suddenly stopped.

She laughed and laughed. I thought I will slap her then and there.

"Remember, you gotta drink if you did!" A guy yelled.

I took my shot with unsteady hands, ashamed and furious. As I was preparing to down the little glass, I lifted my gaze and saw Tom, blushed, finishing his own shot at the same time as me. I focused on him, his eyebrows shooting up as he caught my eyes.

Everybody laughed, continuing the circle, not paying much attention to this, as the previous statements were much worse... but our connected eyes froze me in place. Did he know? His irises were full of questions. Suddenly, my heart started thumping in my ears, muting the sounds outside as I drowned in our eyeline.

I had to break it.

I blinked, once, twice, thrice, and rose from my chair, hurrying off in an unknown direction, drowning among the dancing bodies. I walked out of the tent, inhaling the colder night air deeply, rubbing my temples.

_What if he knew? Why didn't he say anything? ... Why was he drinking? I will fucking kill Mary._

I stood on the sandy surface, breathing deeply, realising I needed to take a pee, so I forced my feet to move towards the toilets, which were on the first floor of the building.

The light chatter roused me from my thoughts as I took my place behind the two women and a man, smiling lightly and staring at the floor again. Luckily, it was a very dimly lit, narrow hallway, so they didn't see the expression on my face.

I kept mauling over our conversation from today... he behaved normally, nothing seemed out of line. Still, why did he down his drink? Mary was seriously out of line, with her gigantic drunken mouth. She doesn't normally do this kind of thing... was this her idea of matchmaking? Doesn't she know when she has cross-

"Oh, hey, there you are! Are you okay?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts. I lifted my head to see Tom staring at me worriedly.

"You just stormed off. Are you going to be sick?"

My mouth was opened.

"I... No, I'm fine. I just needed to go to the toilet."

"Oh." He said, looking around.

"Well, there seemed to be a brief... _exchange_ between you and Mary, so I thought you might need some help."

I scoffed.

"It's nothing, really. I'll talk to her later. Well, tomorrow, she's wasted."

"Yeah, she is." He smiled, leaning to the wall opposite of me, leaving perhaps a foot of space between us.

"What about you? Are you as drunk as Mary?"

The doors of the toilet opened, allowing a giggling girl out, one of the actresses, flashing us with a ray of light.

I smiled awkwardly at her drunkeness, as she was trying to squirm between us, through the narrow hallway. Another girl entered the toilet, which meant I was now second in line.

"Well, I'm not _that_ drunk." I bobbed my head in her direction. "But yes, a little, I had some of those cocktails, and well, tequila and I have a certain history."

He chuckled.

"Seems like an interesting story." He mused. I laughed.

"Aaah.. maybe another time. What about you?" I asked, taking in his tall frame. He pulled a hand from around his back and did a so-so motion. I smiled.

"I went to get one more of those White Russians, but you were not at the bar, so I've had a couple of scotches. And a few tequilas, as well."  
I tugged at the hem of my dress, feeling more nervous each second. _Why is he here?_

"Sorry about that. I can make you one later. I got caught up in dancing."

"Yes, I'd noticed. You could take a few more lessons on the moves, though." He teased, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not very graceful, I'm afraid. But hey, don't mock me." I kicked his shin lightly.

The doors opened again, bathing us in light, and I saw his hooded eyes glinting, making him look predatory, with accentuated cheek bones, an almost evil smirk on his face. I felt my mouth was dry from the sight of that, my nerves signalling arousal.

 

_Tom's POV:_

 

Mary, the director's assistant, a cheerful little number, invited me for a party tonight. I couldn't believe they managed to organise it as fast, but I accepted, why not?

After a meeting with the director, and some practice, I went back to my room, to take a shower and put on something more appropriate. Max wasn't there. She must've gone early. As I went into the bathroom, I saw pieces of makeup on the little mirror shelf.

I unscrewed the little lipstick, and saw it was dark red. It made me smile. Has she dressed herself up? I licked my lips at the thought, placing the lipstick down and washing my face.

I hurried up a little, as it was 8:30 already, and I could really use a drink on this rare night off.

The tent was full of people, and I stood at the entrance, noticing some of my mates in the corner table. One of them waved to me, and I waved back, motioning I'm just going to go get a drink.

I pulled through the crowd, reaching the bar, when I spotted Max.

She had her back to me, but there was no mistake that the red-clad curve of those hips belonged to her. Her hair was down, and her legs were wrapped in a black, see through, silky material. I moaned to myself at the sight.

I approached her, saying:

"Oh, there you are."  
She turned around just as I grinned, but my grin dropped down after I took in the shape of her: she was in a _deviously_ tight red dress, which looked as if her body was glowing. I couldn't stop myself from soaking up every nook and cranny I managed to spot. Her lips had that dark red colour I observed before, and I wanted to bite the plump tissue. I uttered:

"You look beautiful, Max."

"Uhh, thank you. So do you." She looked distraught, fumbling her fingers at the hem of her dress.

I licked my lips, not able to look away from her breasts. The breasts I already tasted, luscious, full, accentuated by the downright impudent red of the dress. She spoke suddenly.

"Would you like a drink? I can make you a cocktail. "

"Sure! Not too sweet, please."

"A White Russian, maybe? It's creamy."  
I nodded, savouring the moment of watching her bend over, the malleable body parts extending to reach the bottles, pour in fluids. She grabbed the shaker and shook vigorously: which made her whole body shiver and shake, and I felt arousal creep up me. She offered me a glass, and I took a sip. It was creamy and strong, very coffee-like.

"Mmm.. very good, Max." I said, sincerely impressed. She smiled.

"Thank you. I'm just going to go say hi to some people, and I'll come back for more."

I said, winking at her, making myself go away before she slaps me for oggling her as I did.

I walked over to the guys, sharing a few handshakes and high-fives.

"Where are you, man?"

"Oh, just went to get a drink. Try it, it's called White Russian."

Keith sipped on it, contorting his face.

"Not too bad. I'll stick to beer."

"The chick in the red dress made you that, huh?" Jim said. I nodded, grinning. He furrowed his brows, blowing out a gust of wind.

I laughed.

"Yeah, her name is Max."

"Oh, you got a name already?" He replied, raising his eyebrows.

"You know nothing Jim. She's the chick he's stuck with."

Jim opened his mouth.

" _What?_ Her? Goddamn, Hiddleston, you're a lucky son of a gun. That ass.. So, what's the story, morning glory?"

I grinned.

"No story, man. She's just there."

He snorted.

"Please."

"No, Jim, really. Come on, I need this job, I can't fuck around."

"Whatever. If you're going to be such a pussy about it, can I tap that?"

Keith and two other guys made an _'oohh'_ sound. I darted him a dark, dark look.

"No."

He grinned at me like an idiot.

"So there is, in fact, a story there?"

"None of your business."

He lifted his hands up.

"Okay, okay, I'm just messing with you. But please, Hiddleston, don't be a wuss, or I'll send you back to England. I'd kill to motorboat those boobs."

He shook his head violently, and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"You're 16, I swear to God. Go jerk off in the toilets or something."

Everybody laughed to this, when we heard a female voice:

"Boys, boys, blonde boys, dark boys, tiny boys, large boys"

I turned around, and saw Mary approaching us, clapping her hands.

"We're playing a drinking game. You have to come. Don't be lonely little loners." She took Keith by the chin and shook his head as if he were a child. I chuckled.

"If it's a stripping game, I'll come. I'd like to see how you squeeze out of those pants, Mary." Jim said. She placed a fist on her hip, opened her mouth in a mock-shocking expression, before slipping her hand to tap at her thigh, as if she were inviting a dog to stand by her feet.

"Down boy!"

Jim flashed his tongue, and breathed like he, in fact, was a hungry dog. I rolled my eyes again to Keith. He shrugged, while Mary laughed, walking away. We got up, and I went to get another cocktail, maybe ask Max to join us, but she wasn't at the bar anymore, so I poured myself a glass of scotch, and downed it, before pouring more. I leaned on the bar, sipping slowly, relishing in the burning trail down my throat, when I spotted a red flash.

She was in the middle, dancing with some girls, they were making up dancing moves to one another. She laughed, before jumping in the middle and started wiggling her arse, to which the other girls chuckled. I smiled, as they continued dancing properly. She undulated her hips, lifting her arms up, and as she swayed, tight red fabric wrinkled on each of her sides. I felt a stir in my trousers. Max alternated leaning backward and forward with another girl to a 60's surf rock number, shaking her shoulders, and my sight alternated seeing the wiggle of her compressed breasts and the roundness of her behind. I moaned, licking my lips, pouring another scotch, when I heard someone calling my name. It was Keith, bringing me back to reality, and I shook my head, joining them at a round table.   
Mary pushed me and darted to the dance floor. I sat down, greeting everybody, when she got back, pulling Max by her hand. She protested, but everybody invited her, so she sat down, smiling sheepishly at me. I smiled back.

As the game started, I kept glancing at her, and our eyes connected here and there. I could swear she was blushing, but I was a bit tipsy already, feeling the heat from the alcohol. I took off my leather jacket, leaning forward, staring at her legs, when she shifted in her chair, and then I saw it – the edge of her stockings, with suspenders. I took a sharp inhale, feeling a frisson of arousal in my loins. She wore _stockings._ My mind immediately went into an intricate image of me pulling of her dress to view the risque garment, before I allowed her to dance for me, to strip herself slowly with the same movements I saw her performing earlier.

I clenched my jaw, feeling a a half-boner pushing on my jeans.

I tried to focus on the game, downing a tequila shot here and there, laughing to jokes. It was Mary's turn, and she said:

"Never have I ever come next to a sleeping person."

I threw a look at her, my eyes wide with shock: _Where did this come from?_ _Has... Max figured out about my morning... about..._ I looked at Max. She was staring at Mary, her mouth opened completely.

Someone yelled about how we gotta drink if we did, so I took my shot, noticing nobody else did, feeling my face flushing, when, suddenly, Max took her glass and looked at me, horror in her eyes. I gulped before finishing mine, placing the glass down, never breaking eye-contact with her. _She must know..._ But why is she blushing? She stiffened on her chair, pulling her shoulders in, slouching. She almost looked guilty. I wondered what is that all about, when she suddenly jumped off and ran into the crowd, her face pale as a wall. Nobody payed attention, everybody was laughing at their stupid jokes.

Was Max sick? She looked like she was about to throw up. I decided to go check on her and maybe... find out what just happened.

After pushing through the crowd, I saw her entering the motel. I followed quickly, finding her in the line for the toilet.

"Oh, hey, there you are! Are you okay?"

She was massaging her forehead.

"You just stormed off. Are you going to be sick?"

She looked at me, confused.

"I... No, I'm fine. I just needed to go to the toilet."

"Oh." I replied, wondering what to say.

"Well, there seemed to be a brief... _exchange_ between you and Mary, so I thought you might need some help."

She scoffed at this.

"It's nothing, really. I'll talk to her later. Well, tomorrow, she's wasted."

"Yeah, she is." I smiled, leaning back across from her, staring at her in the darkness of the hallway.

"What about you? Are you as drunk as Mary?"

The doors of the toilet opened, allowing a giggling girl out, one of the actresses, flashing us with a ray of light. The drunken girl stumbled by us, and another one entered.

"Well, I'm not _that_ drunk. But yes, a little, I had some of those cocktails, and well, tequila and I have a certain history."

"Seems like an interesting story." I asked, smiling at her.

"Aaah.. maybe another time. What about you?"

"I went to get one more of those White Russians, but you were not at the bar, so I've had a couple of scotches. And a few of tequilas, as well."  
She fumbled with her dress again, drawing my attention to her thigh, where I knew her slick skin met the silk of the stockings.

"Sorry about that. I can make you one later. I got caught up in dancing."

"Yes, I'd noticed. You could take a few more lessons on the moves, though." I tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, I'm not very graceful, I'm afraid. But hey, don't mock me."

She kicked me in my leg, and I laughed, just as the doors opened again, and her face was aglow with the light, an innocent look caressed my face, before turning darker, as she bit her lip, and I felt the tingles shiver down my body again. She was so close to me, and I was clenching my fists behind my back to keep away from pulling her to me and biting her reddened lips off.

  
  
_Max's POV:_

 

My knees were weak as the girl stepped over my feet to pull through. I didn't know what I was doing, and I lifted my foot up to help her, but I ended up tripping against her leg and stumbling forward just as she jumped away, yelling: "Hey! Watch it!"

I lost my balance completely and began falling, when I felt a firm grip around my waist, stopping me from kissing the floor.

Tom pulled me up and I gasped with the shock, before meeting his face. He was holding me against him, and I froze from the sudden closeness. We were now alone in the dark hallway, and I saw his jaw tighten a bit. I could feel his breath on my face, and the hands around my waist were burning into my skin, making my heart beat loudly. He mouth was an inch from mine, and I looked at them as he licked his lips, almost touching mine with his tongue. I inhaled sharply with the strong desire to kiss him.

He hovered above me, and I could feel the scotchy breath dance on my skin, evoking goosebumps. My nerve endings shrieked, as his lips ever so lightly touched mine, which were trembling from the feathery contact.

_Squeak._

The doors opened, and the girl looked at us, smiling suddenly. I immediately separated, allowing her to pass through, looking at the floor, before turning quickly and squeezing by the opened door to get into the toilet, away from him. I grabbed the doors to slam them behind me, but something stopped the movement. I turned around, only to see Tom's boot wedged between the doors and the frame.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up: he was throwing me a predatory look under his eyebrows, his nostrils flared, breathing increased. I was pulling back from him, when he kicked the doors with his foot, and they squeaked open, but as he took a step inside, I grabbed them and started kicking on his boot to push him out and close the doors.

He was slightly surprised with this, before pushing the wood from his own side. I was using all of my strength, but I was drunk, and he was stronger than me. When I realised what I am doing, my mouth curled up into a smile, and I started laughing before giving up, and he opened the doors completely, making me stumble backward and hit the wall behind me. He was grinning as he slammed the doors with his heel and took two long strides towards me.  
I pressed my back into the wall, where he pinned me against it, both his hands on the sides of my face. I bit my lip as he neared my face – he was hovering over my lips now, his breath tickling me. I was breathing heavily, expecting that long-awaited kiss, feeling the heat pool in my core from his closeness.

He just stood like that, smirking at me, staring at my mouth. Suddenly, he darted his tongue out and licked my lips slowly – I gasped as my deceitful reddened aperture shivered from the wet touch. He chuckled quietly, his breath dancing on my skin.  
I was paralyzed with the longing to connect, I felt a craving in my teeth, and I pushed my tongue out to meet his, moaning when I touched it, before dragging them both back into my mouth, which finally brought our lips together.  
I trembled again, as the surge of heat and wetness showered me, feeling goosebumps coiling from my core, to gather at the tips of my breasts, and finally, develop into sparks of fire in my mouth, making me moan against his face. He let out a low, purring sound at this, and started to roll his tongue around mine, our lips slick and sliding against each other more fervently each passing second.   
My mind was dizzy with the desire, and I separated to take a breath, looking at him. His eyes were watery with lust, and he lowered his head, taking his hand off the wall to remove my hair from my shoulder and kiss my neck, his other hand travelling down my arm, before landing on my waist and brining me closer to him. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as he began licking the soft skin of my neck, peppering my jaw with kisses. His lips glided to the gentle spot below my ear, and I whimpered when he took it between his teeth and started sucking lightly.   
His foot kicked my feet to widen my stance, as his hands slid down to cup my buttocks, effectively pressing me against him, making me gasp as I felt how hard he is. I swallowed a moan, while his lips caused a string of weakness in my legs, and I slouched with only my shoulders leaning on the wall. He suddenly separated and, licking his lips, hoisted me up and seated me on the long board next to the sink, spreading my legs and wedging himself between. I held my hands on his shoulders, biting my lips and smiling viciously.  
He took a sharp breath and looked down, where my dress rolled up to my panties, grazing his nails on my skin and pushing them underneath the hem of my stockings, stretching the fabric and letting it slap back. I chortled.

"This dress, Max..." He uttered as he continued sliding his fingers up my stomach and my waist, stopping at the lower curve of my breasts. I inhaled at the light touch, feeling how his blues focused on the two round mounds.

"What about it?" I had to clear my throat before asking, since my voice was drowned from how horny I was.

He looked at me.

"It's very.... tight."

I grinned. "Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

He pressed his palms against my ribs, and sliding up to cup my breasts, he squeezed the tissue. I let out a slow, tortured breath.

"I do. Like it." He said, dragging his hands back down to my thighs. I watched his jaw clench, and felt as if he was going to just pull at the fabric and rip it open. I wouldn't have minded.  
"Why did you wear it? To torture me?"

I laughed.

"No, I've worn it to take my mind off of you."

He raised his eyebrow. I blushed a little.

"Yes. You can be quite... distracting, Tom." I slid my hand over the tight fabric of his shirt, feeling the muscles below, before wedging my finger between his stomach and the button of his jeans, pulling slightly.

"Sleeping in your underwear, half naked.. it drove me wild, Tom."  
He leaned forward to kiss my jaw and lick a line to my ear.

"And that tank top and those short little shorts are supposed to be... covering more?"

I chuckled, trying to answer him, but my laughter was cut in half when he bit my earlobe and squeezed my breasts with this hands, making me yelp.

"It doesn't even cover these properly" He accentuated the squeeze of his hands "...you tease."

"Also, how was this supposed to take your mind off of me?"

"Ahh.. by feeling desired by other men."

He separated, staring me down.

"Oh, you've succeeded. I've already had to endure hearing one of those idiots talking about motorboating you."

I frowned.

" _Motorboating..._ me?"

He smiled. "You don't know what that means?"

"No I don't. What is that?"

I shook my head, seriously confused.

He looked to the ceiling, biting his lips and smiling wildly.

"I'm  _so glad_ you asked." 

He looked at me mischievously, and suddenly yanked down the top of my dress with the sleeveless bra, and I yelped in surprise, as he lowered his lips into my bosom and started licking the skin, before saying:

"This."

And then he buried his head between my breasts and shook it vigorously. I burst with laughter, it was definitely not what I expected, it was hilarious. He looked at me, grinning, before cutting my laughter off with a short kiss and returning to my breasts, licking my already hard nipples, kneading the flesh, grunting hotly against my skin. I moaned, and intertwining my fingers with his golden locks, I placed my calves around his butt, pressing him into me.  
"Fuck... Tom..."

I was so turned on, I wanted to throw him on the floor and yank those pants off of him, to ride-  
 _Knock knock._  
  
"Is anybody in there?"

A voice said from the other side of the door.  
My eyes flung open.

"Uhh... yes! Sorry!"

"Max? Is that you?"

I recognised the voice: it was one of the guys from the helping crew, whom I've talked to for the past month, to organise transport.

"Yeah, it's me, Luke!"

"Listen, can you do me a favour? Me and some other people would like more of those cocktails, but nobody knows all the ingredients."

Tom kept sucking on my nipple, no matter how hard I've tried to push him off. I was grinning, half holding him against me, half trying to get him off.

"Yeah! Sure!" I said, not even thinking about it.

Tom rose up and bit my neck, making me wildly horny, and he slid his fingers up my thigh and under the side of my panties, moaning deeply when he felt how wet I was. I gasped with the delicious surprise.

"So, uh, are you coming out any time soon? There are some people here, waiting for their turn." Luke yelled.

"Go away!" Tom suddenly screamed, and I clasped my hand over his mouth, my eyes wide. He slid his two digits to my clit and pressed, making me yelp. There was no answer from behind the doors.  
"Yeah, give me a minute!" I replied, staring Tom down, who was grinning mischievously, and yanked his hand off, pushing him away from me.

"We have to get out. Actually, you go get out, I need to pee." I whispered.

"Why do I have to go out?" He said loudly.

"Shhh! What is wrong with you? No, go out, I don't want you to be here while I'm peeing!"

He chuckled.

"Why? I'll see you naked anyway." He cocked his eyebrow tauntingly. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't let you touch me if you don't get out now."

He suddenly pried my thighs open again and clasped a hand over my mound, while licking my breast.

"You can't overpower me. I'll have my way with you."

"Yes, okay, just please, don't be a child, go out!"

He separated from me, grinning while I readjusted my dress and combed my fingers through my hair. Then he blew me a kiss and walked out. I sighed, looking at my red face in the mirror.

_God, Max, what are you doing?_   
I rubbed my forehead and went to pee, hurrying. I sighed before opening the door. There were four people waiting. I smiled to Luke shortly.

"So, I'll be at the bar."

His hands were folded on his chest, he was smirking at me, nodding his head.

I threw my eyes at the floor and squeezed through the narrow hallway to get away.   
Air outside was cold and refreshing, and I took a few deep breaths before entering the crowded, hot tent and reaching the bar.  
"Oh there you are! People were starting to riot here!" A girl at the bar smiled at me, raising her hand for a high-five. I grinned and slapped her hand.

"Okay, so, let's get this done." I muttered and started picking up bottles, mixing the drinks, and pouring them into glasses, explaining to her the amounts. Everybody was drunk, and I was laughing at people, darting an eye here and there to scan the crowd for Tom.

After awhile, he appeared, leaning over the bar and grinning at me.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself." I winked, adding ice cubes to a high glass.

"Make me a drink."

I pouted.

"Are you sure? You know, you might not perform well if you're too drunk. I don't want to have to make the whole  _scene_ myself."

"Ehehehe. I'd say I've rehearsed the the plot so many times in my head I can do it blindfolded and handcuffed."

"Ooooh" I mused, smirking. "Is that something you've done a lot in your acting career, thespian?  _Tied and blindfolded?_ "

He chuckled again, his annoying 'eheheh', running his fingers through his curls.

"Plus, no drinks here are strong enough to knock me off my feet. I'm very resilient."

"Oh, really? Try this."

I said, bending down to reach the Sambuca bottle, intentionally staying in that position a little longer, widening the gap between my legs more than necessarry. As I rose up, he was practically  _laying_ on the bar, trying to stretch over completely to get a better look. I smiled as he mouthed ' _tease'_ , feeling my arousal returning.

I poured the contents into a shot glass, setting them on fire and again, extinguishing it with my palm.

His eyebrows raised.

"Yank it off my palm and down it, immediately."

His Adam's apple wiggled as he swallowed and slammed the glass on the bar. I was already making another French 75 cocktail, when his eyes suddenly widened – he felt the heatwave wash over his mind.

"Phew! That's something!"

"Haha, I know. Don't ever question my abilities."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted me.

I took a short break, going around the bar to meet him, and he pulled me in his arms and kissed me. I moaned quietly, turning around to continue mixing drinks, but he held his hands around my waist, kissing my shoulder, purring in my ear:  
"God, I can't wait to get you naked, and suckle at your lush breasts again.."

I felt a sting of arousal water my nether regions. I gulped.

"Keep talking like that, and I might just have my way with you right here." I uttered. He grunted.

"Now that would a scene... in front of all these people... But I'd rather take you to the room and fuck you properly."

His breath was hot, moistening my ear. My knees grew weak, I gasped with the desire and clenched my fingers around his arm.

"Tom...  _now_ . Let's go, now."

"What about the drinks?"

"Fuck the drinks. I need you, now." I licked his lips. He pressed his fingers into my waist and kissed me, shoving his tongue inside.

I separated, telling the girl at the bar I've gotta go, and she nodded, grinning at me.

I began striding towards the entrance, holding his hand and dragging him behind me. Suddenly, he let go of my hand. I turned around, to see him talking to one of the actors.

"I'll be right there, just a second!" He yelled to me, and I continued walking alone. When I was at the stairs on the floor below ours, I heard steps underneath and I leaned over the fence, whistling loudly at Tom. He looked up, and I grinned, before taking off my cardigan. He stood there, looking, as I pulled my stretchy dress over my head and threw it to him. He caught if before it landed and yelled: "What are you doing?"

I kept smiling as I unclasped my bra and let it fall on the stair next to me.

"Would you be a sweetheart and bring this to me? I quite love these clothes." I said, laughing, before running up, where I unhooked the suspenders and pulled down my lacy panties, letting them stay on the ground. I was entering the room, when I heard him running up, probably taking few stairs with each step. I laughed and slammed the door behind me. A few moments later, he opened the doors, holding my clothes in his hand and entered, viewing my entire body.

"Oh, how kind of you. You're so polite the entire time, my sweet Englishman." I said, beckoning him with my finger. He bowed down, making me laugh, throwing my clothes to the side, and approached me, sliding his hands around my back.

"It's been driving me crazy... your fucking manners, every single day.." I muttered, kissing him.

"Mmm... is that so, darling?"

I grunted.

"See, that... god, just hearing that word makes me wet.."

He moaned, sliding a finger between my labia.

"My, my, you are wet."

I gasped, grinding against his hand. I slid his jacket off his shoulder, yanking the shirt up. He took it off as I unbuttoned his jeans.

"Eager, are we?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

He smiled and pushed me backwards, until we reached the bed, where he threw me down. I laughed as I hit the soft surface. He took off his jeans and boxers, revealing how hard he is.

"Ahh.. what caused that?" I pointed, crossing my legs. He knelt on the bed, prying my thighs open, and kissed me again, lowering his entire body on mine.

"You caused that, the moment I barged into that bathroom, and saw your naked, wet body. I've wanted to fuck you senselessly that very second."

The low timbre of his voice made his words vibrate and travel through me, making our kiss salacious. His hands were suddenly all over me, pressing, squeezing, grazing, until he reached the suspenders. He smirked with a naughty thought, proceeding to slide them off me, and I was confused, until he took both my arms up and began tying them up with the elastic material. I gasped.  
"No.. let me touch you.."

"Shh.. " He pressed a finger on my mouth, and then removed it to kiss me, before planting kisses on my jaw line, biting the sensitive spots on my neck. I felt even more aroused helpless like this, but, my fingers were straining with the desire to touch his taut body.

He continued kissing my collar bones, pressing the tip of his tongue into the hollow on my neck. His entire body slid down mine, as he left a wet trail licking the skin. Again, he attacked my breasts, grunting as he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked, and leaving it momentarily to bite at the supple flesh surrounding it.  
The tiny, arousing pain sent shivers down my body in an irregular pattern, making me wince here and there. After what seemed like an eternity of bites, he dragged his chin over my stomach, and I moaned with the feel of his raspy beard against my skin.   
"So thick and soft and pliable..." He crooned, digging his fingers into my hips and kneading the flesh, before sliding his hands to my thighs and spreading them open. I felt the light coolness of air caress my sex, as he dragged his lips against the insides of my thighs, the feel of the stubble driving me crazy.

"You're so fucking wet, Max" he exclaimed hungrily, before burying his tongue between my folds.  
I yelled out loud at the feeling, my nerves sending immediate pleasure throughout my labia. He took a long, slow lick from my entrance to my clit, and I whined.  
He pulled back, climbing up my body to kiss me, smiling against my lips, as he darted a finger down my body, to play with my folds.   
I moaned as he teased me, my clit skidding under his finger, before he slid it to my entrance and circled slowly, rising lustful prickles from my skin. I bucked my hips into his hand.  
"Tom..." I begged.   
"What?" He whispered against my ear.

"Slide it in..." He bit my earlobe and obeyed, inhaling sharply as he entered me, dragging the finger back out to spread the heat to my bundle of joy.   
"Mmm... oh god, it feels so good again.." I moaned, not thinking about what I am saying.

He looked into my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Ahh... by what?"

"You said it feels so good,  _again_ ." He said, never stopping moving his finger, prodding me gently. I licked my lips, enjoying, when the thought hit me.  _Oh fuck._   
"Oh, ignore it..."

He stopped.

"Ignore what?" He said, staring me down. I felt my cheeks grow red.

"Max?"

I gulped.  
"I... I have something to confess, Tom."

"Well, what is it?"

I was silent.

He wiggled his finger inside me, making me yelp.

"Ah! I..." I sighed, embarrassed, trapped between my ties, his buried finger, and his eyes, an inch from mine.

"I was playing with myself last night, while you were sleeping. I, uh... with.. with your fingers." I closed my eyes.

After a couple of moments, I felt his finger circling again. I opened my eyes: he had a mad expression, eyes focused and stern, nostrils flared, lips a thin pink line.  
I was confused, but could not shy away from the pleasurable circles.

"I'm sorry, Tom. You think I'm a pervert... sorry. Are- are you angry?"

He grunted.

"Yes."  
"I knew it... I apologise. It was... I am so sorry."

"...I am angry because you didn't wake me up."

I looked at him. He licked his lips.

"I thought that was a dream. And I... do think that's my fault."

He blinked violently a couple of times, his expression softening.

"I was a bit drunk. You were asleep. Your... tank top revealed a.. breast." He looked at them, lowering his head to lick at my nipple again.

"I couldn't help myself.." He sucked, and I began breathing quickly, shortly, at the thought.. at the idea he was doing this last night. "I had to taste you."

I bit my lip as our eyes connected again, burning with lust.

"You're delicious." He purred, taking his feet off the bed to kneel down. He grabbed my ankles and dragged me to the edge, spreading my thighs wide, and I gasped as he took a long lick of my swollen, heated labia, flicking the clit, before moulding his lips to it and sucking strongly.  
I whined, gasping, moaning like a cat in heat, yelping loudly when he slid his long finger inside and curled it towards his tongue.

He grunted, the sound reverberating through my body, bringing me closer to my orgasm. I heard sloshy sounds of being sucked and finger-fucked, the heavy, hot breathing, and a steady hum of a low, rich moan. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my muscles squeezing his finger, when a delicious, titillating wave of orgasm washed over me, making me whimper loudly, and cursing into the air. He continued sucking on my clit, the renewed sensitivity making me squirm enough to loosen the ties around my wrists and shoot up, squeezing his head with my thighs and yelling. I only loosened the grip when he lightly bit my slick pussy lips.  
He rose up, licking his finger and wiping his mouth with a devious grin.

"As much as it was a fantasy of mine to have you lock me in with your thick thighs, I have to breathe here and there."

I fell down to the bed, grinning, catching a breath, dragging him down for a kiss before I turned us both around, sliding down to return the favour.  
"No" He grabbed my hands. "I... won't last. Fuck me."

He uttered, and I smiled at his simple, horny plea, climbing up, my legs on each side of him. I positioned the enormous, straining erection at my entrance and dragged it up and down my wetness, to coat it... to tease him. He groaned, clenching the sheets into his fists. He seemed tortured with lust, with the desire to finally push it in, and the pleading expression in his blue, angelic eyes made me hot.

I pushed the head of it in, feeling prickles of my arousal collect around it. I slowly pushed it in entirely, the sheer girth of it stretching my walls, increasing the pressure. I sat down, burying him to the hilt, and closed my eyes, gasping, my head flung back.

"Oh, god, Tom, you're so...."

He jerked his hips, inviting me to move, and I placed my hands on his knees, leaning backwards to circle my hips. His eyes travelled down my curves, absolutely smitten with what he sees. That made me even hotter, and I began gyrating, kneading against him, increasing only when I adjusted to the sheer length of it.

Suddenly, he shot up, biting my breast painfully, before pushing me to turn around, to stand on all fours. He jammed himself inside, making me yelp and moan. He slid out slowly and began pushing in slowly... making me slightly confused... when I felt the tip of his cock nudge against a particular spot inside me, which caused me to whimper and writhe uncontrollably.

"Ahh... there it is." He teased with his smouldering voice. I could feel a smirk in the sound.   
I barely had time to breathe in, before he started ramming his throbbing cock against the sensitive spot, and my yelps increased, the guttural pleas pouring out of me were loud and animalistic. I began whimpering as another wave of a spiral release started shuddering inside, but much deeper. The ache of impending orgasm spread throughout my womb and thighs, and when it finally whipped against me, I screamed his name, my walls contracting around his hard cock. The crashing waves of sheer pleasure washed over me together with the tide of white light against my eyelids.

My head fell down to the bed, my cheek dragging over the sheets as he continued fucking me, in a fast pace, finally groaning out loud when a particularly hard clench of my pussy pushed him over the edge, and he came, slowing down when our thick liquids mixed. He pulled out of me, turning me around and laying on top of me, as I felt our joint release ooze out.

We were sweaty and sticky, breathing heavily.

"Tom?"

"Mmm..?" He muttered.

"That was.... mmm." I couldn't find a word. I felt him chortle against my shoulder silently.

"Yes, it was."  
I was fully awake, for some reason, and was caressing his shoulder, thinking about what to do now.

Suddenly, I felt a pang in my stomach – informing me I was hungry – I haven't had dinner.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know."

He didn't move, so I pushed him off and rolled over the bed to reach for my phone, but then I remembered my purse was still behind the bar in the tent outside.  
"Shit. I left my purse down there." I scratched the back of my head, and turned around to see him, reclining against his elbow, looking at me, smiling. I picked up his jeans from the floor and took out his phone, gasping when I saw the hour:

"It's only 1:30?? My god, I could swear it was 5 in the morning! Listen, I have to go get my purse. "

"Wait for me!" He rose from the bed.

"It's okay, you don't have to come, I'll just grab the purse. I need to shower first." I was thinking out loud.

"Ooooh _wait for me!_ " He smirked, reaching me, moulding his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck to balance myself when he slid his to yank my hips against him. 

"Tom... no... just.." I tried to talk, but he kept biting my lips, and grazing his nails against my sides, renewing my fire for him. I moaned, returning the kiss, feeling his sharp intake of breath when I pressed my breasts against his chest. He dragged his hand to my mound, parting my labia and caressing me.

"Tom – no. I'll never make it down there if we shower together." I pushed him away.

He grunted.

"Listen, let's go together. I could use a drink. We should actually make the best of this night off."

I nodded.

"And then, I'll drag you back here, throw you under the shower, and make you scream my name again. _.. darling."_


	5. Chapter 5

He grinned to his little act, and I shook my head, supposedly annoyed, but actually feeling quite aroused by the prospect. He kissed me again, and we went to the bathroom to clean ourselves. While we were in there, my stomach growled loudly. I clasped my palms over my already clothed belly and looked at him in horror by the sound. He burst into laughter.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ah. I haven’t had dinner. I have no snacks, nothing. I forgot completely. Do you have anything to eat?"

"No. Is the kitchen opened?"

"Why would the kitchen be opened at this hour?"

"Why would it be closed?"

I laughed.

"Catering is not endless, you know. It costs a lot, _actor_.”

He cocked his eyebrow up after he washed his face, water sliding down. I noticed he has a bit of my lipstick on his jawline, and I wiped it off.

"God, I’m hungry." I shrugged, calculating which combination of liquor will soothe my hunger.

"Let’s go to the kitchen." He smiled.

"I don’t know, Tom. It’s…"

"Oh, come on! You can’t be hungry all night. You’ll need your energy." He leaned over to kiss me, leaving wet spots on my skin with his damp face.

"Okay." I agreed, smiling at the meaning of his words.

He grinned again, wiping his face with a towel, and going to the room to get a shirt.

I pulled my cardigan over the dress, combed my hair quickly, and followed him out.

We descended down the stairs to the cantine, and my heels were tapping loudly against the floor.

"Shhh!" He silenced me. I whispered, annoyed:

"It’s the shoes!!"

We continued walking to the doors of the kitchen, and he took the handle, pressing it down – to reveal it was locked.

"I told you so!" I whispered. He turned around, tapping a finger against his lips.

"I have an idea." He took me by the hand and dragged me out. After exiting the main doors, we circled the building, creeping against the walls like thieves, which made me chuckle constantly. My heels kept getting stuck in the sandy surface, so I took them off. Music and loud chatter were coming from the tent on the other side.

He stood still in front of the kitchen window. It was too high for us to reach it properly.

"Fuck." He muttered. "Come on, you’ll have to climb up."

"Why me??? You’re taller than me! I’m horrible at climbing!"

Suddenly, he turned around in the darkness and grabbed me by my waist, kissing me roughly, pinning me against the wall. I gasped with surprise.

"Somebody will see us, you fool!" I tried to squirm away, but he pressed harder, digging his teeth into my neck. I yelped with the pain, feeling a simmering heat boiling in my core.   
"Tom…ahh..what are you…"

"You’re not participating in my game, Max."

I chortled against his breathing mouth.

He held back a smile, staring me down in near-complete darkness.

"I like you like this." I whispered, darting a tongue out to lick his lips.

He growled, nuzzling his head into my neck, breathing loudly.

"Do you really?" He threatened, making me even more hot, sliding his hand down to yank my panties to the side and drag his fingers between my folds. I moaned.

"It seems that you’re telling the truth. You’re drenched, mmm…" He bit the sensitive skin on my neck again, making me whimper when he suddenly pushed two of his fingers inside me. My eyes flew open.

"Oh god, Tom… We can’t..here.." He kept lightly prodding, making me wetter, coating his fingers, as he grinded his hardness against my hip.

I started breathing rapidly, bucking against his hand, forcing him to finger-fuck me harder.  
"Okay!" I suddenly yelled. "Okay, I’ll climb! But we can’t fuck here, Tom."

He laughed and pulled his fingers out, yanking my chin down and pushing them inside my mouth. I sucked obediently, and he pressed his lips against mine, taking the fingers out, replacing them with his slick tongue. I moaned.

"Good girl." He crooned, acting some dominating act of his, and I slapped his smug face gently, shaking my head, grinning.   
"You’re crazy." I said, throwing my shoes down and standing below the window. He intertwined his fingers to give me a leg up. I placed my foot into his palms.

"Are you sure?"

"UP!" He yelled, and I pushed against him, grabbing the ledge. It was levelled with my chest.

"Stand on my shoulders. " He demanded. I balanced myself carefully, and tapped on the window frame. Finally I managed to push it up, enough for a person to squeeze through. It was easy now, since it was next to my waist, and I bent over, my legs dangling in the air. Before I managed to slip through, he jumped up and smacked my rear. I yelped to his laughing.

"Stop it!"

He managed to do it again before I pulled myself inside, although too quickly – because I lost my balance and tumbled through, falling on my forearms on the counter below the window and fell off, hitting my shoulder and landing on my side.

"Max! Are you okay?"

I started laughing, ignoring the light pain. It was not a heavy fall. I rose up, leaning out and grinning at him.

"Yeah! Let me unlock the doors for you."

I was ready to pull back inside, when he said:

"No, I’m good."

And took about fifteen steps backwards, before starting to run towards the wall, getting a good running start to jump up, climb and grab the ledge. I darted back inside as he leaned through the window, skilfully hoisting himself up and into the room, landing on his feet.

My mouth fell open.

"You made me climb up!"

He grinned as he clapped his palms together to get the dust off.

"I wanted to have the beautiful view. And a chance to spank you."

He kissed me again, and I chuckled.

"You could’ve just asked, you know."

"Or I could’ve just bent you over the table."

"Or that, yes…"   
His lips slid against mine, hot and slick.

I separated, afraid it’ll become too hard to resist him again.

"Ah! Food!" I exclaimed happily, turning around to fumble through the drawers and the refrigerator.

I found a block of cheese, took out jars of mayo, ketchup, pickled peppers and cucumbers hurriedly, placing them all on the counter.  
I retrieved sliced toasts of bread from the pantry and began slicing the cheese, opening up jars and making myself a mouth-watering sandwich with quick, nervous movements. Just as I was about to bite into it, I looked at Tom. He was grinning with his arms folded over his chest.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"You’re funny. You look like a starving child."

"Do you want some?"

"I’m good."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged and began eating, moaning when I felt how good it was.

He took a pickled cucumber and nudged my mouth with it. I, oblivious with the taste of food, opened my mouth to eat it, but he pulled it back, and then in again, deeper. When he tried to repeat the motion, I realised what was he doing and I slapped his hand away, yelling:

"Oh fuck off Tom!"

He burst into laughter.

"Give me a bite."

He took my hands and bit off a piece of it.

"Mm. It’s good. I want one too. I want to try the peppers."

As he sliced the cheese for his sandwich, I took a pepper out of the jar and bit off a little piece.

"They’re great, here, have some"

I offered a pepper from my palm to him, and he, not stopping with the slicing, leaned his head over and nibbled a piece. Then he paused, smirking a little at the wet, engorged pepper in my hand, before looking at me and darting his tongue out, licking the softened vegetable from bottom to top.   
I shook my hand off, and the pepper fell out.

"Eeww! You’re disgusting!" I laughed. He grinned at me.

I finished my sandwich soon, rubbing my belly with satisfaction.

"Finally." I uttered. I looked around the kitchen, checking various places, waiting for him to finish. I didn’t notice when he crept up slowly, jumping and holding my body, scaring the shit out of me.

I yelped.

"Let’s get the purse." He muttered, chastely kissing my shoulder. We put the remaining food back into its place, and closed the window, before exiting out the doors, and going to the tent. I realised I was still barefoot.

"I’m just going to get my shoes. Meet you inside!"

I went around the building, finding my shoes in the sand, and stomping my way back to the tent.

Atmosphere was even hotter than before, people visibly drunk, dancing like teenagers, bottles scattered around the place, several people asleep on their places. I chuckled as I made my way to the bar. When the bartender for the evening - the girl from before recognised me, she squeaked happily and hugged me.

"Max! Finally! I forgot half the stuff! Come on, make me a French 75 again!"

I patted her drunken little head and proceeded to make her the cocktail. A few other people noticed me, and came yelling out their requests unnecessarily loud. I laughed.

"Why aren’t you drunk?" She asked me.

"Oh, I was… I’ve sobered up, actually."

"We can’t have that here, drink up!"

She nudged me with her glas. I took the tequila bottle, poured myself a shot, licked a pinch of salt, downed the glass happily, letting the fire consume me, and wedged a lemon slice between my teeth.

"Where were you? What sobered you up, dude?" She kept asking, pouring somebody a glass of water.

"Umm… I was in my room-"

"Where were you? I’ve been calling you." A voice said behind me.

I turned around, to see Mary smiling sheepishly at me. I immediately frowned.

"What the fuck, Mary?"

She fumbled with her fingers.

"Uh… Listen, I have to apologise for that. I… was really drunk, I didn’t mean anything wrong by it. I just wanted you two to-"

"And that was the best way to say what you mean, huh?"

She sighed.

"No, you’re right. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I was a bitch. "

I stared at her, arms across my chest.

"Oh don’t look at me like that! Come on! I said I was sorry. Look, I’m sober! Max… please, we’re friends, I’d never do anything like that intentionally… I had dozen of tequilas, and god knows what else."

"What sobered you up?"

"I fell asleep at the table. That idiot Jim woke me up, trying to get my blouse off. He was pulling the top of it down."

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds, until I imagined that horny halfwit pushing her blouse down instead of up, at I felt my lips crooking into a smile. Suddenly, we both burst into laughter which lasted for minutes, and she jumped on me, hugging me.

"Oh Max! Don’t be mad at me!"

I hugged her back.

"I’m not… actually. If it weren’t for that, we never would have…"

Her eyes widened at my blushing face.

"You slut!" She whispered. I hit her shoulder, laughing.

"What? Just now? Where?"

"In the room… Oh, god, Mary… he’s.."

She stretched her hands in front of me, showing a length in the air. I took her palms and stretched them to show her the appropriate size of Tom’s manhood.

Her jaw fell open.

"Holy fuck, how can you walk?!"

I laughed, covering my face.

"Is he any good?"

"Oh shit. The best."

"What did he do? I wanna know _everything_.”

"I’ll just say I haven’t been that well tongued since the Brian incident."

I said quietly, reminding her of my ex-boyfriend from college, who was well-known for his abilities to drive me crazy. Well, me and three other girls _while_ he was dating me, anyway.

"Wow. I never thought I’ll hear you say anybody was better than Brian."

"Well, I knew it, anyway. Even without me and my big mouth, you two were eye-fucking each other so intensely the entire evening I thought he’ll shoot a load right then and there, dude."

I laughed.

"I don’t know… I’m always oblivious about these sorts of-"

"…Max for the love of God! Make a pitcher of Margarita before I get torn in shreds!"

The girl screamed behind us.

I turned around and started making it.

"Where is he? Is he sleeping?"

"No, he’s somewhere around here, I haven’t seen him."

"Let’s have a tequila kiss to make up."

I grinned at her.

"Yeah. Wait, let me just finish this."

I handed the pitcher to the nervous guy at the bar, and he stormed off to his table. I poured us two shots, we clinked the tiny glasses, poured the contents into our mouth, and not swallowing it, we connected our lips, mulling over the burning contents with our tongues, effectively French kissing. The crazy tradition was a part of a drinking game, and it’s how we became friends, none of the other girls could handle the sizzle of the alcohol for that long. I finally swallowed, separating to take a breath, and we both chuckled. I took her head between my palms and kissed her forehead.

"Don’t do shit like that to me, Mary, I love you too much to be mad at you."

”..Mmm, I thought you two were going to kiss again.”

A familiar voice behind me spoke. I turned around to see Tom, leaning on the bar, grinning at me.

In that moment, a girl asked me to make her a cocktail, so I turned around to quickly do it, as Mary high-fived Tom. I returned to interrupt their small talk.

"Mary was explaining to me what your .. _tequila kiss_ was. Can I try it?”

"I don’t know, Tom. She could probably outlast you."

"Yes, I could. Men never last longer that me, for some reason. Their tongues get tired and too burnt from the alcohol."

He chortled.

"I’d say my tongue did quite well submerged under much more heated liquids."

"Okaaay. So, uhhh, that’s my cue! I think somebody was calling my name. What?? I’m coming!"

Mary stormed off to avoid us. I laughed.

I licked my lips to his wicked little statement.

"Ok. Let’s see."

I squinted at him, pouring us two shots.

"So… you must not swallow-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the gist. _Bring it on_.”

I laughed. We downed the shots, never breaking eye-contact, and then we kissed. I felt the pool of burning liquid pour into his mouth, but then he pushed it into mine, wrapping his hands around my back and pressing my body against his. That made me hot, and I had to concentrate hard to avoid gulping.

The sting of alcohol increased, making my tongue sensitive, fighting against his delicious one. His light stubble grazing my skin did not help, I was getting hotter despite the intense sizzling in my mouth. I was impressed, people rarely held it this long. Tom slid his hands to cup my buttocks, digging his fingers in. My body flinched, I almost pulled away, starting to panic about losing at my own game. Then I decided to cheat also, so I started pushing him backwards, and he opened his eyes in confusion, but had to retreat, until his legs hit a chair. I pushed him into it, and bended over as he sat down. I held his neck as I sat down on him, spreading my legs wide to sit directly on his crotch, and I started grinding slowly. He dug his nails into my skin, and I felt myself getting seriously turned on by feeling his member hardening under me. At long last, he slouched in his seat, separating his head from mine to swallow the fiery contents. I wiped the bit that drooled out of my mouth and grinned at him, laughing wildly.

I hit his shoulders with my hands, while he threw his head back and licked his lips.

"Say it! Who’s the winner?! Who’s the undefeated champion?!"

He looked at me, annoyed by my boastfulness.

"…You are."

"What is my name?! Say it! The name of the champion!"

"Max. Yeah, I get it. But you cheated."

I looked at his half-pouting face.

"You don’t like losing, do you?"

I grinned.

"Oh, baby boy doesn’t like losing… don’t worry, I’m a generous winner."

I whispered, licking his earlobe. He pressed me against his crotch.

"…You’re going to pay for this." He murmured, deep-voiced.

I shivered from the sound, feeling my heated core tingle with the promise.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?"

"Mmm… it’s a surprise."

I chuckled, getting up and adjusting my dress, to return to the bar and make more drinks. He sat in the chair, his legs splayed wide, looking darkly at me. I winked and started talking to people to find out what they want to drink.

With the corner of my eye, I saw Tom walking away to talk to some friends. Every now and then, I glanced at him. Mary returned.

"Jesus H., Max, I thought you were going to fuck right here. By the look on your face, I take it you won."

"Did you ever doubt me? We are undefeated in this, woman. And yes, I’m getting a bit out of control. I can’t keep my hands off him."

"Mhm. This is going to be a fun shoot for you. Make me a drink."

"Which?"

"Oh, whatever. Surprise me."

I made her a Daiquiri.

"Nice and girly for you."

"Yeah. Perhaps I should abandon the tequila rampage."

"Perhaps you should." I chuckled at her, looking at Tom. Just then, he looked at me, licking his lips again.

Suddenly, I had a very wicked idea.

"Mary, kiss me."

"Mm.. what?"

"Kiss me. Now. Really, kiss me, I want to tease him."

She chortled, put her glass down and plastered her soft lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around her neck, squeezing my breasts against hers. I caught Tom looking at us, his nostrils flaring, his frame slouching a little from concentrating on us. I separated, telling her to follow me. We passed by him, stopping to kiss shortly before I dragged her out of the tent.

"What the fuck are you doing, Max?!"

She yelled at me. I chuckled.

"You OWE me, Mary. Ok, thank you, leave now, run run!" I pushed her. She shook her hand incredulously and, laughing, walked away. I stood in the dark, hiding in a niche of the tent. Tom stomped out, looking around for us. Then he headed for the building, and I inconspicuously followed him. When he entered, I ran and jumped him from behind. He flinched and turned around.

"Max? What.. Where were you? I thought you’ll.."

"Mm. You thought I was going somewhere with Mary. To perhaps, enjoy a session of tongue-fucking, didn’t you?"

I kissed him, moulding my body to his. I felt how hard he was through his jeans.

"Mmm… you were excited by the idea, weren’t you, Tom _?_ ”

He pushed me against the wall, moaning into our kiss, grinding against me. I was feeling hot, my head was dizzy.

"You’re drunk." He exclaimed.

"Yes I am.. And turned on. And that throbbing erection against my hip is making me so wet, Tom…so, so wet.." I spoke hotly to his ear, horny, feeling his breathing increasing against my skin. He moaned languidly.

I separated from him and slid down the wall, crouching. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans. He clenched his fists against the wall, staring down at me wild-eyed. I pulled out his hardened member, smirking at him. Slowly, I wrapped my lips around the tumescent tip, sucking lightly at the pre-cum, before rolling my tongue around, closing my eyes at the salty taste. A sharp inhale of breath and a moan made me look at him, and he was frowning, sighing as his eyelids fluttered.

Oh the angelic boy was in ecstasy, and I wanted to keep him there, so I sucked in suddenly, pushing him deeper into my mouth, never breaking eye contact. I glided my tongue under him, feeling the pulsing need, opening my mouth to take in as much as I could, relaxing my throat. I tightened the grip on the throbbing hardness, moaning at the delicious fullness.

"…Fuck." He croaked.

I smiled and pulled him out to lick the underside, feeling my mouth water with the desire for more, before taking him in again, and he bucked his hips to enter deeper. I allowed him the access, and started moving faster.

Suddenly he pulled out, grabbed my hair to drag me up, and kissed me fervently, biting my lips.

"Room. Now."

He uttered, weak, determined, and dragged me behind him as we ran up the stairs. I struggled to keep up with him in my heels, and we fumbled with the lock and the keys, chuckling at the nervousness of our fingers.

He slammed the doors behind him as I entered the bathroom, and followed me in, yanking my arm to kiss me again.   
"Undress."

I ordered him, as I took off my heels and my cardigan, pulling my panties and my bra from under my dress. He was naked in a heart-beat, his cock bobbing proudly as he stared me down. I entered the shower and started the hot water. He looked confused for a second, before the waterfall started falling on me, draining

down my dress, making it appear darker…. before the fabric displayed its only flaw: It was almost see-through when soaked. I looked at him, smirking at his darkened gaze, as his eyes fell down to my breasts, viewing the hard nipples through the sheer fabric.

He gritted his jaw before joining me, caressing the wet material with his long fingers, dragging his fingers down. He pinched the hem of my dress, and yanked it up. I was enchanted by the way water soaked his curls, and flowed on his skin, stumbling on the lines of his face, continuing its gentle fall down his body, making it glisten. I moved my head to kiss his chest, but he suddenly turned me around and made me bend over. I pushed my palms against the white tiles, gasping with surprise.

"Max, Max, Max…" He crooned. "You’re a proper fucking tease, aren’t you?"

I began chortling, but, unexpectedly, a wide palm slapped on my buttock. I yelped.

Then another, stronger spank raised goosebumps on my skin.

"Turning me on with your little experiment."

He brought his hand down again, so strongly my face pressed into the cold tiles, and I gasped, feeling the pain travel down to my center, making me wet with the kinkiness and his act.

"Making my cock twitch with the desire to meet your hot, wet cunt again."

A slap, again, so hard I yelped and immediately moaned as the warm water washed over the sting. I unconsciously widened the gap between my thighs, and his thumb found its way to my folds, prying the tender tissue open to slide down and press down on my clit.

I gasped.  
"Oh, Tom…"

"What is it? Has it turned you on also? Do you enjoy seeing me lust for you?"

His hand separated to slap again.

"Answer me."

"Mmm… yes. God, I want you so badly."

Another sting of delicious pain spread throughout my skin, as he pressed his hardness against my buttock. I moaned, feeling the ache in my womb, I wanted him inside me, my wetness was increasing by the second, I felt it thickening with the desire. He lowered his hand between my thighs and tickled me with his fingers, the middle one circling around the clit. He dragged it down and pushed it inside me slowly.

"I love how you’re soaked, Max." He moaned, the rich, filthy sound of it making me even more horny. His finger prodded me gently, before he dragged it out and replaced it with the luscious, round head of cock, teasing at my entrance.

"Yes, Tom, fuck me.." I uttered.

"With pleasure." He replied and pushed it in. I moaned desperately at the feeling of being stretched thoroughly by his hard, velvety shaft. His hips met my buttocks as he squeezed his fingers on my hips, grabbing a handful to hold while he pulled his cock out and slammed it, making me whimper, before he quickened his pace.

I felt so full, so deliciously filled.

"Mmmmm….oh god, I love your cock.."

He chuckled, and pulled me up by my shoulders. My cheek met the tiles once again, as his palms slid around me to cup my breasts and twist my nipples.

"Such a filthy mouth you have…" He mused, licking my gasping lips, canting his hips in such a dancing motion mine immediately followed, and we rolled our joint pelvises as the warm water trickled between us, making us so wet and slick, creating a lewd symphony of sloshes, slapping sounds, my urgent moans and his vibrating grunts, and the paused, rapid sighs provided anticipation of what was to come.

I was a soaked, lustful mess, my concentration existed only around his hot tongue on my lips, his gifted fingers playing with the roundness of my breasts, and his lush cock which ensconced my walls.

"You do like it, don’t you? God, it fits so tightly inside you. I imagined fucking you all wet like this since the first day, Max. I fantasized about taking you roughly against the tiles, with those plump lips whimpering helplessly against mine… You’ve made me so hard, I was throbbing with the need to ravage this lush, thick body of yours…" He said, his voice edgy, dark. He did make me whimper.

"Harder, Tom… fuck me harder.."

He grunted and pulled out, turning me around, lifting my leg up and thrusting in roughly. I met his eyes at last, his wet face with a hint of blush. I bit my lip.

He stretched my leg up to his shoulder, and the pain from my muscle made me grip his cock tightly, providing the added friction which made us both moan.

"You want me to fuck you harder?" He crooned, squinting his blue eyes.

I bit my lip again, nodding my head. Tom moaned and bit my neck strongly, slamming his hips against me roughly, so deep I yelled out almost each thrust. My breasts were bobbing against his chest as he rammed himself in, quickening his pace, pushing against my clit so sweetly I almost wailed, gulping and begging for him to not stop.

He changed the angle a bit, and I felt him graze my G-spot harder. My head fell against the wall, allowing the water to trickle down my face as he relentlessly slammed himself in. And there was it. The sweet release of a deep, oblivious orgasm started washing over me.

"Tom, I’m coming, I’m coming…" I uttered hastily, wailing loudly as I felt it uncoil and start to spread throughout me.

"God, yes, come, tighten your cunt around me.." He grunted through gritted teeth, and his rough words pushed me over the edge, and I rolled my hips around, feeling the scorching, lush heat boiling in me and bursting out. I screamed his name as my pussy started clenching his hard cock, making him come, milking him completely. He thrust a few more times before stopping and groaning loudly, smashing his fist against the tiles. A slimy, sweet weakness spread throughout my thighs and womb as I came down, my hips thrashing erratically one last time.

We breathed rapidly, loudly, as the sound of running water slowly soothed us. He let go of my leg, and my painful thigh muscle relaxed finally.

After a couple of moments, I sighed.

"Max… oh, Max, that was so good."

He brought his head up to look at me, a gentle, wide smile gracing the once-again angelic expression, his cheeks blushed, a picture quite different from the dark lust that crept up his sharp features just seconds ago.

"Mhm.." I uttered, unable to speak yet.

"Let me wash you." He said, turning around to reach for the shower gel, squeezing the contents on his hands. He started rubbing my skin as I relaxed against the tiles, closing my eyes. He moved from my neck to my breasts, kneading them, sighing a little. I smiled, feeling his long fingers slick on my skin, sliding down between my thighs. He parted my lips once again, and I opened my eyes to his playful expression, speaking finally.

"Mm.. careful. You don’t want to go there again."

He chuckled, circling around to caress the rest of me. I moved to take the shower gel myself, and started to rub his taut skin, enjoying the feeling of well formed muscles under my hands, grazing my nails lightly, and soaping his body thoroughly. I chuckled each time he tickled me, kissing him as our frothy skin slicked against each other.

The water washed out the foam quickly, leaving only glistening, sated relaxation.

Tom turned it off. We grabbed towels to wipe ourselves, and he played still, rolling his and slapping my butt.

"Hey, stop it!" I yelled out, laughing.

As I was walking back into the room to dress myself, I yawned loudly.

"God, I’m tired."

He wrapped his hands around me.

"Mmm… of course you are. I’ve worn you out."

"Shut your smug mouth." I uttered, kissing him.

"Let’s go to the bed."

"Mhm." I said, and we separated. He laid down, as I was making a move to go get my pyjamas.

"What are you doing?"

"Pyjamas…"

"Oh, no, no…you’re sleeping in the nude tonight, Max." He beckoned me with his finger.

I chuckled, too weary to fight him now, and joined him under the covers, sighing when I settled down. He moved and laid his head on my breasts, moaning as he did so. I grinned and fumbled my fingers through his locks, caressing his head.

Already closing my eyes, I turned off the night lamp and the room was drowned in complete, soothing darkness. I sighed, feeling the sleep closing in on me.

"Max?"

"Ahh, what, yes?"

"If I wake up tomorrow, and this was yet another dream, I will wake you up and take you right here."

I laughed, before moaning just for him.

"Mmm… please, please do it. I assure you I’ll be very willing."

I waited for a smart ass response, but there came none, he was gone.   
And my own sleep soon pulled me under.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
